spidey returns to shogun
by sport21
Summary: 6 months after Peter returns home from shogun he thinks his life is great but when a tiny young samurai princess asks him for help Peter returns to the ancient city to find a dead dog has returned and his master/friend is dying
1. the unexpected Samurai visitor

**Spidey's Return to shogun city**

" **hey there everybody, it's your friendly neighbourhood spiderman coming at you from mid-town, ok quick re-cap it's been about 6 months since Harry and I had our destructive "falling out" and I've grown to accept that, it's been a lot easier to adjust to this with my friends and my amazing girlfriend by my side. Now I missed a lot when I went away but I also learned a lot, and made some new friends but back to business, since I came back a few things have changed like my Aunt May learning my secret, Sam hooked up with M, J don't ask me how cause I have no idea, and the daily bugle has lost ratings for slamming me, turns out new York missed me. So far my life at home has been awesome".**

June is here and everyone knows what that means, it's summer! Beach parties, surfing on the shore and a higher crime rate. Spiderman was swinging along over top of the city despite being home 6 months he just couldn't get over how much he missed flying at death defying heights, he landed with ease on the side of a building running up the 90 degree wall, the unique view always gave him a new outlook on his life in the city.

I can't believe how much I missed this he said breathing deep, now for the fun part he thought to himself launching himself backwards free falling from 45 stories, the wind whistled through his ears his speed increasing when he finally cast a web line sailing only a few feet above the street lights falling short of the Coney Island amusement park. Where Ava Ayala was waiting for him she looked incredible especially considering Ava never wore jeans and tank tops, he ducked into an alley and quickly changed back into peter parker, miss Ayala he said jumping up behind her, Ava shot around to face him she looked surprised to see him I'm impressed Peter you're actually on time for once she said with a smile.

Well I try to impress Peter joked wrapping his arm around her shoulders shall we have some fun? He asked guiding her into the park.

Peter and Ava toured the park hitting every ride they could, Ava pulled peter towards the Ferris wheel come on Parker this will be fun she pleaded, alright Ava I'm coming there's no need to pull my arm off he laughed keeping pace with her, the ride was nice and peaceful as it stopped at the top giving them a perfect view of the city, Ava turned to Peter, whether it was the angle of the sun or just her natural complexion she looked beautiful, this was a great date Peter thank you she said jumping on his lap laying her head on his chest. Glad you're happy Ava he replied cradling her in his arms, we've been stopped longer than we should have been she stated looking down at the operator, I asked the guy to extend our stop up here Peter replied figured I'd ask if we could try something from one of your books he finished with a smile, Ava glared at peter with daggers we are not doing that here she said aggressively whoa hey now I wasn't implying that Peter defended with a squeaky voice, then what were you asking? She demanded **(see that right there was almost fatal on my part trapped in cage with a tiger trying to be romantic and she thinks I did this for a sex adventure come on I'm not that much of bastard… am i?) **Ava I brought you up here because I wanted to try setting a memorable scene he said happy 6 month anniversary he finished kissing her.

The worst sound imaginable was heard from their communicators "tiger, spidey you're needed in uptown we have a situation now" fury said are you kidding me Peter groaned one afternoon just one afternoon to be together without going hero like a normal high school couple, Ava giggled come on web head the sooner we deal with this situation the sooner we can come back, how often has that actually happened? Peter asked sarcastically fine Ava sighed lets deal with this problem so I can take you home she commanded.

Spiderman and white tiger shot across the city on spiderman's spider cycle what situation could the guys have run in to that they can't handle without us he complained, will you stop bitching tiger said swatting him in the back of the head no he snapped I'm pissed this was supposed to be a day off!

They arrived at the coordinates fury had given them only to find the guys were getting thrashed around by a person in black armour with a funny helmet and a very sharp sword, what the hell since when does new York have samurai assassins tiger yelled, spidey shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing this Samurai was throwing iron fist around like he was stuffed animal, Nova was out cold and power-man was stuck in shock with a gash in his chest, that guy actually cut powerman? What kind of sword is that? Tiger asked leaping from the bike but spiderman still didn't move something about this samurai was familiar, I do not wish to hurt you said iron fist as the samurai dodged his swing then rounded back kicking him across the roof top, tiger took a swing at the samurai her ninja training and tiger abilities made it her quiet the formidable opponent against this new foe when something caught spiderman's attention the gold webbing design on the sheath, son of a bitch he laughed jumping off the bike and running towards the fight as Nova and powerman rejoined the battle. But the samurai was too much for even the 4 of them raising the sword in anticipation to strike down tiger spiderman webbed the sword away from the samurai as he dropped down in between the samurai and tiger, nice sword he said looking at the black spider engraved into the steel looks familiar almost like the one I asked you to hang on to for me he said pulling off his mask spidey what are doing gasped Nova, welcome to new York pipsqueak he chuckled.

The samurai removed the helmet and began to shrink down to the size of a 9 year old to reveal a young girl with big brown eyes and a bigger smile uncle spidey she yelled happily wrapping her arms around peters waist I missed you she said, I missed you too katana he chuckled turning back to his team uncle spidey? Asked a confused tiger, katana these are my friends the guy in the funny bucket is Nova, the big guy is powerman, that guy is iron-fist and this beautiful lady is white tiger team this is princess Katana her father was my teacher while I was away last year he finished, we got our asses handed to us by a damn toddler! Nova cried, I'll explain this I swear peter said but give me that he said taking back his sheath and stowing the sword where the hell did you get a helmet that makes you taller? He asked I found it she replied Peter's expression did not change were not done with that talk yet he said but first what are you doing here and who's with you? Katana's eyes began to water you said if I ever needed your help you would always come right she whimpered now Peters face changed he was worried Katana what's wrong? He asked Katana looked like she wanted to break down and bawl, Dads been poisoned she said and Shiro was the one who did it. Peters face froze for a minute then looked back at Katana Shiro is dead remember he fell into the lava pit he said Katana shook her head he survived and returned, Peter picked her up did you come alone he asked? Katana nodded alright come with us then guys were going to the tri-carrier he ordered.

Katana sat in a chair while she waited for Peter and the others to finish their talk with fury, so this girl is the youngest daughter of the guy who trained you while you were in japan? Fury asked Peter nodded nick I know this kid for god's sake her father named me her protector this isn't a ploy for a setup if her father is dying I have to go back he argued but hang on webs you said yourself that Shiro guy died so how do you know that parts true? Asked Luke because I'm not totally convinced he is dead Peter replied I didn't actually see him die I threw him into a lava pit but he's a demon it is possible he survived. Everyone looked at Peter in shock you killed him? Sam asked in shock it was a pressing circumstance Peter replied how long would you have to be away? Asked fury looking over Peters sword a few day's peter said looking out at Katana Fury she is 9 years old and she travelled half way around the world to new York to find me with or without permission I'm going he said Fury nodded yes you are all of you. The reserve team can handle things while you're away thanks Nick Peter replied exiting the briefing room, Fury turned back to the others something about this kids story doesn't feel right so you four you need to go and keep an eye on parker he ordered, so were not even trusting Peters judgment on this one? Ava asked Fury squeezed the bridge of his nose in annoyance I trust Parker every time you kids go out on a mission but this is different, how so? Ava asked getting frustrated she called him uncle Spidey doesn't mean there is a family like bond between them? So maybe we're being paranoid?

Sam looked at Ava like she had two heads are you for real? You're always the first one to say he doesn't know what he was doing when it comes to something personal! He snapped things have changed over the past couple months she replied, Sam didn't like that answer the only thing that has changed since then and now is you're… Luke clasped his hand over Sam's mouth dude boundaries he whispered looking at Fury who was looking out the window at peter and Katana, she did look like an innocent kid but he's been fooled before Just keep an eye on your teammate he finished.

Peter are these people going to help? Asked Katana her eyes got so big and cute Peter couldn't help but be a big softy, I know my friends will he said and you know no matter what I'm coming he said picking up the small child now how about you tell me where you got that helmet? He asked with a smile I told you I found it she replied it was in dad's old armoury, ok I'll buy that now about you using my sword on my friends peter asked keenly they started it, the guy in the bucket attacked me first when I said i was looking for you she defended and he was total wimp Peter couldn't help but smile that I do believe, the team exited the briefing room alright we have clearance said Luke thanks guys Peter said but you may want to change out of your costumes and pack a spare change of clothes also no point In bringing your cell phones, web head shut up and let's get in the damn plane Nova said.

Danny flew the plane since he was the only one who knew the way to Kun Lun, so tell me againg why we're going to Kun Lun? asked Sam peter let out a soft sigh because instead of going all the way to japan and walking 13 hours up a mountain it's only 2 hours ride from Kun Lun it'll be easier Peter finished, Luke pearked his head up what do you mean by ride? he asked shakily, horses Kantana chipped in jumping onto peters lap as Ava sat down on her chair. Watching Peter entertain the young child with a smile most guys ignore kids but Peter was playing with her and not even worrying about the mission he was really good with her it was heart warming for Ava. Katana nodded off shortly after take off, poor kid Peter smiled guessing the long travel and fight wore her out, speaking of which said Luke how does somebody that small know how to fight like that and where did she get that sword? ha-ha Peter laughed trying not to wake her judging from the stance she used and the precssion of the strikes i'd say her father taught very well as for the sword Peter threw it to Luke who looked over the gold webbing design on the sheath and the black spider engraved on the hilt, it's yours Luke finished.

after a few hours Danny had engaged the auto pilot to allow himself to rest as did the others, Ava awoke from her sleep to see Peter still wide awake, aren't you tired? she yawned Peter shook his head something was bothering him but Ava knew not to ask yet instead she just sat up to talk to him, cute kid she said nodding at Katana yeah she is Peter replied with a smile also very spirited, Ava looked back at Peter i'm surprised at how good you were with her she said i didn't take you for the kid friendly type, Peter just let out a soft laugh i love kids he replied they're just so bubbily and happy and really amusing he replied. Ava was quiet now have ... you ever... you know thought about having one of your own? she asked hesitently that question caught Peter off guard as he looked at Ava with shock truth was he was only 17 he was still trying to process having a girlfriend kids was a long thought away, but Ava seemed unusually curios about the subject and he didn't want to get killed just yet. maybe some day he shrugged when i know i can have a family and keep them safe, Ava retracted herself a bit we're a family you've been pretty good at keeping us safe and your aunt and M.J maybe you'll be better at keeping your own family just as safe, just a thought she said personally i think you'd be a great dad she added with a guilty smile.

Peter was still silent but at least he was less serious looking get some sleep Ava you're going to need your strength tomorrow he said walking over and pulling her blanket back over top of her good night tiger he whispered, good night web head she yawned falling back to sleep

, uncle spidey came a sleepy call Peter turned to see Katana curled up in her chair she's the girl you wanted to go home to isn't she? Katana asked clever kid Peter replied but goto sleep Katana layed her head back down i like her she's nice.


	2. settling in (enter the wolf)

Chapter 2: the arrival Party

The team landed safetly in Kun Lun at least safer than the last time Peter travelled there. Sam was cranky from having to sleep in a chair, Luke was stiff and sore you would think shield would at least equip these things with chairs for the larger agents he groaned cracking his neck Ava and Katana were both small enough to fit in their seats and sleep comfertably, Peter just didn't sleep.

they were met by Danny's elders who greeted them with warmer clothes welcome home Dannile said the shortest elder namastae elder Danny replied with a bow, have you returned to forefill your destiny? asked the elder not yet sensi today is only a visit for spiderman has a pressing issue to attend in shogun city, the elder simply smiled perhaps you fill a part of your destiny after all, Danny stood looking puzzled at his sensi's words, it is written that the king of Kun Lun will marry the princess of shogun and further the bond of peace between the cities. Danny's jaw fell open as he turned to Katana sensi she's only a child he protested he means Keera Danny Peter interjected the older sister, as he spoke he could feel Ava glaring at the back of his head how much older? she growled litteraly growled she sounded cattyier than usual, Peter gulped in fear he knew nothing he said would sound like the answer Ava wanted lucky for him Katana was there to save his ass.

Katana took Ava's hand you know uncle spidey once told me he had to go home because he wanted to see somebody he loved that he missed very much... i think he ment you she whispered, Ava was just stunned this kid was just to cute she couldn't even pretend to be mad at Peter now.

they were given horses and sent on their way Peter rode up front leading the way while the others struggled to stay on their horses except for Danny and Katana, he stopped to allow them to catch up but the place he stopped was all to familiar the saphire blue river ran through the valley between the mountain peaks the "sisters pass" the battle ground where he revealed his secret to Makotu after defeating the akuma Nageto. something troubles you my friend came Dannys voice as he rode up beside him why did my aura shift ? Peter chuckled, no your face did Danny replied with a smart ass smile just being back here reminds me of how different i was while i was here. you adapted to your enviroment to survive any of us would have made the same choices you did Danny assured him, thanks Danny Peter said now you have met this woman who is promised to marry me, what is she like? he asked Peter tried his best to surpress a laugh you know Danny she asked me the exact same question about you at this same spot, you'll have to meet her for yourself but i liked her she was a good kid.

out of nowhere came a huge gust of firey warm wind ouch yelped Sam waving his hand like it burned you could have mentioned the fire wind Parker! he shouted up _geijin_! came a cackling voice sending a chill down Peters spine he knew that voice, it haunted his dreams for the longest time until he and Ava started sharing his bed, even returning to shogun he refused to sleep out of fear of hearing that voice. he dismounted his horse, drew his sword and franticly began searching the area no sign of the source but with each gust of wind that voice was carried upon it _geijin, you should not have come back, these will mark your footsteps of doom, you will not escape me this time!_ the voice hissed. Peter! yelled Ava snapping him out of his trance, he shook his head as he stowed his sword thought i heard something he said quickly glancing over his shoulder.

**(ok now i belive he's alive, but he's never been able to get inside my head before, this is scary)**

what was that? Ava had caught up to him she wasn't mad but worried, it was nothing he replied you're a terrible liar Parker now what happened **(chibi spidey dropped onto his shoulder ok as happy as i am that were back in shogun city and that team came with us lets not piss Ava off she might kill us before we can help Makotu or she might stop letting us see her naked! and personally i've come to enjoy that sight, so dont lie to her!)** alright lets just get settled in at the Palace and i'll tell you said.

the Palace wasn't exactly as he rembered, where the the main gate once stood was now just an open gate way, burn marks and signs of destruction the streets were vacaint, Katana what happened here? he asked disheartedily after Shiro poisoned dad and his strength faded so did the magic that protected the city, you know the shield that protected the city it draws upon dads life force and once it got weak so did the magic until dad chooses an heir to pass on the relic it wont restrengthen the shield and Shiro can come and go more and more frequently she said saddly what is the relic? Peter asked Katana shook her head no one knows it's his secret between him and his heir, this is why i'm a science guy science makes sense magic doesn't he sighed.

Katana ran up the stairs to the Palace doors and banged on the door a few moments later Keera opened the door, her eyes shot open Katana your back she cried grabbing her little sister moms been wondering where you ran off too, Katana sqirmed free of her sisters embrace like i told you i was going for help she replied pointing back at Peter. Peter! she screamed running down to him thank god you've returned she said wrapping her arms around him **ahem **coughed Ava grabbing everyones attention hi were Peters friends Sam, Luke, Danny and i'm Ava she said rudely Peter was at a loss for words was Ava jealous? Keera show my friends to their rooms while i go see your father he suggested.

Katana took the guys to their room while Keera took Ava to be fitted with proper palace wear, Ava took notice of a drawing of a man in a suit that resembled Peters spiderman suit in battle with a man with a sharks head, Keera stepped beside her Peters legend started with that fight, the first mortal to defeat an Akuma, he furthered it with the destruction of Shiro but that one is being rewritten since Shiro surrvived. Ava continued to stare at the picture come on we better get ready for dinner my mother gets worried all to easily these days. the guys were wearing white robs except Danny who wore his Kun Lun robes as they exited their room nice enough threads said Sam who was swimming in his robes hey where is Parker staying there was only 3 beds in there he stated Katana came carrying avas new clothes jade green silk robes at her uncle spidey's request, uncle spidey has his own room she said down the hall on your left Ms. Ava you'll be staying with me she said the room across from his.

Peter entered a candle lit room where his former master was laying he had physically aged years in the 6 months since he had seen him last Peter knelted down at his bedside, so the student returns to bid a farwell to the master Makotu said in a dry raspy voice with a smile, Peter did not lift his head no the student has returned to save his master he said sternly, get up boy my daughters gaurdian does not bow to anyone Makotu chuckled grabbing his chest as he did so, Shiro survived your last encounter and has become stronger i hope you kept up your training while you were away you will need to be better if you plan on facing him again he said his voice fadding in and out i brought back up said Peter standing up, Peter wait take this he said handing Peter his sword you'll find you're stronger with this.

Peter took the sword and looked at Makotu this sword belongs to the emperor until his last breath he finished Putting the sword back down as i said the student came back to save his master.

Peter changed his clothes into his silk robes remarkably they still fit perfectly, he entered the dinning hall to see Sam fighting with a chunk of raw octopus ha-ha-ha i remember eating that for the first time carefull Sam it crawls back up on you he laughed turning to Amanda and bowed thank you for allowing my friends to stay amanda he said they're friends of yours Peter they're always welcome, the happy dinner was interupted by a spine chilling howl from the city gates.

Peter turned around and ran out the door there it was a wolf the size of a horse with burn marks all across its body and a scar on its left leg and searing red eyes Shiro Peter growled drawing his blade.

**so Shiro is back bigger and badder **

**and is Ava showing signs of jealousy? **

**ok guys here's the start to spidey returns to shogun will update as often as I can **

**R&R please guys kind of wanna know how it stacks up against the original**


	3. the demon dog (going back to school)

Chapter 3: the demon dog

Shiro was full on animal, Peter kept his cool though as he desended down the steps with his team stopping at the doors he's going to fight that thing alone!? screamed Ava looking at the monsterus wolf isn't this why we came along? asked Danny following after Peter the man has a point agreed Luke i am sitting this one out that is a big fucking wolf Said Sam stepping back, Ava pulled on her electric claws cats and dogs never liked each other she said with a devilish grin.

the giant wolf glared at Peter with his searing red eyes geijin so glad you could come back and save me the trouble of hunting you down growled Shiro, you're going to cure Makotu of whatever poison you infected him with, then you're going to leave and never come back Peter demanded. do you honestly think you scare me boy, you couldn't face me by yourself when i was weaker how do you intend to fight me now? Shiro hissed, I brought some extra helpPeter said with a smug smile as Danny came out of nowhere landing a devestating iron strike to Shiro's jaw, the giant wolf staggard backwards his red eyes lit up as his anger built, you insolent little bastard he growled at Danny don't forget about me yelled Luke leaping on Shiro's back pulling on his ears causing Shiro to jerk his head around and buck trying to throw Luke off when Ava came in scratching his face with her electric claws shocking him violently. Shiro dropped to the ground almost too easily Peter put the tip of sword against Shiro's wind pipe applying pressure i don't care how much bigger you've gotten Shiro with my friends at my side i'll beat you down everytime, Shiro shrunk back to his normal size now he was the Akuma Peter remembered for a brief minute then he changed again this time into a form of an other fallen Akuma his fangs became shorter and sharper, his ears were pointer and his arms became wings. Peter took a step back somehow Shiro had taken shades form

how is that possible? he asked staring into Shiro's eyes, Shiro the bat smiled a fang filled smile did you really think you could just kill my brothers off that easily, when you take their lives their powers return to the one granted it to them he snickered, Peter gulped in fear so you can take the forms of all the others? he asked Shiro didn't answer, when his mouth opened a powerful concusive sound wave blasted him and the others back giving him the opening to fly away. you're weak geijin!, next time we meet will be the last he laughed dissapearing into the clouds. well that was embarrassing Peter groaned standing back up, what the hell was that thing asked Luke that was Shiro Peter replied. everyone ok? he asked my pride is wounded but my body is sound Danny grunted, i'm good said Luke, my ears are still ringing moaned Ava holding her ears, it'll pass Peter replied helping her up. Sam came down from the palace that thing turned from a wolf into a bat Parker you didn't think to mention he could do that! he screamed Sam shut up! growled my ears are sore and you screaming is making it wore so shut up before i rip your tounge out and put it in backwards! **(chibi spiderman dropped onto Peters shoulder you think it's possible for her to do that?, i mean that's just scary be cool to see but scary)** Sam began back tracking back towards the palace fear of turning his back to Ava.

they returned to the dinning hall to resume eating, so is this it? asked Ava the monster attacks and runs off but we don't chase after it? she was going back to her catty attitude again, there is no need Peter said between mouthfulls he'll end up coming back but until then eat and rest cause tomorrow were hitting the training yard, everyone turned back to Peter you're suggesting we train? laughed Luke thinking Peter was joking , nope that is an order Peter said causually not looking up from his dish. are you feeling ok Peter asked Ava sarcasticly placing a hand on his head feeling his tempeture, Katana looked from Ava to Peter this was the first time since she had met Peter that he was smiling after being made fun of, but the happy atmosphere was soon deminished when a disgruntled Koga entered the room his eyes fell on Peter first, welcome back master Parker he said arrogauntly grabbing his food and then quickly leaving. that was rather rude wasn't it? asked Ava Amanda nodded try not to take it personally dear Kogas just not fond of Peters presence in the city last time he was here Peter fell into the habbit of saving my daughters from Shiro and his brothers, my husband began treating Peter like a second son while Koga simply chose to remain in solitude Peter welecomed being trained, but i believe you children are tired so please retire to your rooms for the night.

Sam, Danny and Luke went to their bedroom while Peter sat in the courtyards by a roaring fire, the flames danced arouned the pit as he watched with hard aggressive stare he was so immeresed in the fire he did not notice Keera until she sat next to him. It's not like you not to sleep she said not tired Peter lied in truth he was tired extreamly he didn't sleep on the plane ride in and didn't want to sleep now you know Peter we haven't spoke much since you got here is there something wrong? she asked worriedly, Peter shook his head nah were good Keera i just thought i'd try to give you and Danny sometime to talk he replied his eyes still fixed on the fire. so that Ava girl you two a thing? she asked almost pittifully yeah been together for 6 months now he said with a smile, i hope she realises just how lucky she is to have you, Keera please tell me this isn't you being jealous he begged of course not she scoffed just looking out for my family she replied. besides i've met my future husband and i like him she laughed that brought a half smile to Peters face glad to hear that he said Keera yawned and rose to her feet well i'm going to bed you should be getting there soon to she said, soon enough Peter replied.

" i hope she realises just how lucky she is to have you" if anyones lucky it's me he said to himself, talking to yourself in the dark now are you that's usually a bad sign, Peter turned to see Makotu walking toward him he was looking alot better but still old and frail, oh so now you decide to get up Peter joked Shiro's poison maybe killing me but remeber my city has the magic of Denryoku no haru i'll just drink my strength until a cure is found. and i heard about your encouter with Shiro today you saw his transformation? Peter nodded how am i supposed to beat him now? i mean taking on Nageto alone nearly killed me and he was the weakest and i only beat Shiro through luck last time he sighed. sounds like your ego has grown more than your skill Peter, the boy i trained wasn't driven by the extent of his skill, he was driven by the power of his heart that is why the Akuma could not defeat you and if you need reminding of that i suggest you ask that young woman you brought with you what you mean to her, Peter was hesitant he knew how he felt about Ava and was sure she felt the same way, next suggestion Peter asked tomorrow we will resume your training maybe another tour of the coy ponds will remind you of where your strength came from Makotu laughed now get some sleep boy for tomorrow the master will teach you your "final lesson" seeing as you have yet to learn it.

crap I picked the wrong choice Peter thought to himself with a smile.

**Peters going back to school! (spoiler alert)can anyone guess why Ava is suddenly moody?**

**sorry to cut the fight short but it was more just to re introduce Shiro and give a small idea of the extent of his new power**

**hope everyone likes the story so far I promise it will pick up please stick around and continue to review**


	4. unexpected events

Chapter 4: unexpected events

Ava awoke the next day the ringing in her hears had finally stopped, Katana was already awake and getting dressed when she saw Ava looking around the room, morning she sang happily jumping on Avas bed ready to start training? what time is it? Ava asked Dawn Katana replied come on were supposed to wake your friends and meet uncle spidey in the courtyard.

then we have plenty of time Peter won't get out of bed until 8 she laughed rolling out of bed, Uncle spideys been up and training for the past hour Katana said in a matter of factly tone, Ava popped her head over the curtain to say she was surprised was an understatment Peter was up before dawn to train? he barely gets up in time for school on a good day.

the gang made their way outside and to everyones surprise Peter was in fact training with Makotu, the blades clanged and screeched as they were rapidily striking each other. Peter flipped over Makotus head to avoid another strike i see you have fallen back on your hit and run fighting style Makotu taunted whipping around kicking Peter back you have forgotten your training, Peter stood back up i've forgotten nothing Peter growled, you're angry Peter remeber what happens to your focus when you lose your temper? Makotu said tripping Peter with his sword. you lose it, get up Peter, Peter lifted himself up once more when he saw his team watching him being thrown around great he mumbled turning back to Makotu breathing harder and harder one more round he said lifting his sword, Makotu smiled there it is that spark.

the second round began but this time Peter was back on top of his game every strike, every block he saw through it, he fell into a rythym and became a challenge to his master.

wow web head actually has some serious Skill with that said Sam watching Peter in awe, it is very impressive agreed Danny, totally laughed Luke why can't he be this impressive at home? asked Ava who felt a stirring sensation arise within her as she watched Peter become more aggresive it was almost hot for her to witness.

very good Peter laughed Makotu stepping sideways, Peter pinned his blade to the ground what was that final lesson again master? he taunted, i've already shown you Peter wether or not you've learned it is on you but a quick recap on your 4th lesson he flipped his sword around flipping Peter into the coy pond always mind your surroundings he laughed. Peter swam to the waters edge you just had to throw this insult in didn't you Peter laughed, Makotu didn't answer he had collasped the spring water had worn off.

Makotu was returned to his bed and water from the spring was taken to him as Peter watched the others spar for some reason Ava was limiting her movements until finally she called it quits, you're quitting? asked Luke yeah just not feeling so great she replied crossing her arms over her stomach. Ava are you ok? Peter asked entering her room to find Ava sitting on her bed i'm fine she growled still looking at the floor, Peter sat down beside her and you say i'm a terrible liar he chuckled what's wrong? he asked Ava finally looked at him she was trying to fight back a wave of tears, Peter i'm pregnant she whispered Peter felt like he'd been hit with a shovel now it all made sense why she asked how he felt about having a kid, the violent mood swings**(pregnant! how did i get her ... oh my god she took an antibiotic when she was on the pill)**. what are we going to do? he asked sincerly wrapping his arm around her, we? she asked looking at Peter with a happy expression both of us were involved, its our kid, we do this together he assured her Ava smiled us "doing this" together is what lead to this she laughed **(chibi spider swung down to Peters shoulder is she for real? her first joke ever and she hits below the belt litterally) **

fair enough he smiled but i am sticking by you through this, Ava sunk into Peters embrace i was worried you would be mad or want to leave she whimpered, Ava no force on earth or hevean will take me away from you, but you are sitting out this and the next few missions he demanded.

master Parker called koga as he bargged in the room Shiro's been sighted in the valley he exclaimed in a panicked voice, Peter jumped up off the bed you're staying here he said to Ava as he followed Koga down the hall. Koga lead Peter down to the valley tree line but there was no sign of Shiro or his team for that matter, Koga where did you say you heard that intel from he asked when his spidey sense went off but before he could turn around a cold piercing feeling shot through his side Peter slowly fell from his horse and saw koga wiping his blood from his sword then drop to Peters side. My father thinks you're suited to be his heir he scoffed i don't think so, the throne is mine and i won't let you or Katana stand in my way he growled it's a shame Shiro was to strong for us to take on, maybe you should have called on your friends he sneered riding away leaving Peter bleeding on the ground his vision getting blurry. that son of a bitch Peter moaned clutching his stab wound Koga when I get back to the city you're dead Peter groaned trying to maintain conciseness.

**how do you like that Koga stabbed Peter and left him for dead (what a nice guy)**

**Ava's pregnant that's an interesting turn of events **

**please R&R and enjoy**


	5. a traitor in the Palace

Chapter 5: a traitor in the Palace

Peter was bleeding badly at the start but thanks to his web shooters he was able to patch himself up slightly but he was still badly injuried, **(can you believe Koga tried to whack me? i mean yeah we didn't get along the best, but to try and kill me over his dads throne? that's a dick move) **

he staggered his way through the vally stummbling and stoping every few minutes to regain his balance, come on Parker keep moving he told himself, this isn't the day we call it quits, you're going to be a dad and you and Ava are going to have a family, dying is not an option.

Koga made his way down to his fathers room, he was abnormaly calm for having just stabbed someone, he entered the room his father was laying in his bed the magic of the spring hadn't taken effect yet, he drew a dagger from his sleeve precariously holding it inches from Makotus throat. get up he growled, Makotus eyes opened to see his son holding a dagger to his throat, something troubling you son? Makotu was relaxed as he spoke perhaps he didn't believe Koga was capable of killing.

where is the relic? Koga demanded the relic Makotu reapted, Koga applied more pressure across the blade don't play dumb i know you have it! he growled, what concern is it to you? Makotu asked, i know of its true power you only ever used it to keep the Akuma away from the city when it has the power to do so much more, Makotu sighed pittifuly you've always desired power Koga and what has it ever brought you?, you're alone in this life and the next you will never see the throne he finished.

I'm closer then you think father Koga hissed, Parker is dead and after you i'll take care of Katana and then i'll be known as the emperor who used the Akuma to remodel all of asia under one rule. You're a fool boy Makotu laughed you've spilled the blood of a shogun protecer the relic will never serve you now! Kogas eyes darkened with hatetred so be it, i'll just claim the throne without it, with that he plunged the dagger into his fathers heart, a faint low moan was all that escaped Makotus lips as his eyes began cloud over and close, he was dead within seconds.

i did everything to make you proud but you still chose Parker and Katana over me father but no more, the future belongs to me Koga said turning away from his fathers body to face his little sister, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down Katana he laughed maniaclly.

Katana stood in horror as she stared at her brother, you murdered dad she gasped, Koga smiled not just dad Peter too he said. Katana began retreating as Koga advanced on her you bastard she cried, welcome to the real world brat you take what you deserve Koga growled raising the dagger i'll make it painless he finished lunging at her, Katana screamed in fear.

Kogas arm was stopped by a glowing hand grasping his wrist, Danny and Keera had heard the conversation from down the hall, what kind of sick twisted bastard attacks a child, after murdering his own father he growled throwing Koga against the wall, Keera take your sister find my friends and get somewhere safe. Koga rose to his feet what is with you outsiders and ruining my plans he growled, your plan is dispicable, shamefull and without honour Danny said preparing himself, oh spare me your pacifist morality you Kun Lun coward spat Koga.

i'm the coward? gasped Danny offendedly you murdered a defenceless man and attacked a small child that's a cowards path, koga raised his sword he had heard the legend of Danny the iron-fist king and knew he couldn't take him alone, then Koga smiled you could fight me or you could try to find Peter before he dies if he's not dead already he snickered. Dannys eyes widend in horror you lie! he growled Koga scoffed do i? he's down in the valley with a stab wound in his side, Danny glared at Koga he wasn't shifting, his breathing was calm and there was no spike in his heart rate he wasn't lying, Danny landed one more solid punch launching Koga threw the wall, Danny stepped into the sunlight planning on finishing Koga quickly, but Koga was gone. and Peter was in trouble.

Ava and Danny had taken Keera and Katana to Kun Lun for safety, while Sam and Luke rode out looking for Peter.

Peter had managed to make it back to the courtyards and to the spring, he dropped himself into the water a familiar sensation took hold as his wound healed. alright Koga payback time Peter growled jumping out of the spring. he turned to the Palace and saw the giant hole in the wall, what the hell happened here? he asked himself approaching the hole what found turned his stomach over Makotu had a deep stab wound in his chest where his heart used to be, master? he whimpered kneeling down, i'm sorry Koga tricked me Peter felt his eyes burn with tears but i promise i won't let him harm Katana not as long as i still have the strength to stand. Makotus sword fell from his side landing at Peters finger tips.

a disrespectfull son on a quest for power demanded his fathers magic relic but didn't realise the relic was the one thing Makotu never surrendered came a soft voice from the doorway, Amanda had entered the room her spirit was broken and full of sorrow. she walked over to Peter picking up Makotus sword take it Peter as both his student and Katanas guardian you are more than worthy to take the sword restore the shield and destroy all evil that threatens the city and its people.

Peter looked at the sword, could i use this until both Shiro and Koga have been delt with and then pass it on to someone more worthy? he asked Amanda smiled you may use it but the swords true power will only reveal it self to Makotus heir and i'm sorry Peter but that is not you she finished. Katana? Peter asked Amanda nodded handing Peter the sword.

Luke and Sam retuned to the city in a desperate hope to find their friend waiting for them, Sam you saw the tracks he's here somewhere Luke said, i'm still iffy on that Sam replied, well how about this then if we go back to Kun Lun and tell Ava he's alive but possibly dying she will kill us and with the mood she's been in lately it will be a violent and painfull way to die Luke shuddered fair enough Sam agreed with a shaky voice. you boy's done talking about my girlfriend yet? Sam and Luke whipped around to see Peter walking towards them he looked completly healed, you're pretty damn spry for somebody who was illegidly stabbed said Luke looking at Peter with an odd expression, how did you guys know i was stabbed? Peter asked Danny found Koga trying to kill that kid Katana and rather than fight Danny he told him about stabbing you as a diversion for him to run Sam replied, where is Katana and Keera now?, Ava and Danny took them back to Kun Lun to keep them safe said Luke. you guys head on back i'll catch up Peter said oh no! Sam said sternly Ava will kill us if we let go on your own again, your coming back to Kun Lun with us then all of us will find and deal with Koga and Shiro, were a team web head we fight together Luke finished.

Peter returned with Luke and Sam to Kun Lun in an effort to strategize their next move against Koga and Shiro, the plan is simple guys Koga will have to face the justice of his family for what he did but Shiro has to be put down for everyone's sake Peter said as the team sat around a table. everyone nodded agreed said Danny ok Ava can you stay and watch the girls while we deal with this asked Peter, Ava slightly winced at being left behind but she knew Peter was just trying to be responsible for hers and the baby's sake alright she said.


	6. bad news everyone

Chapter 6:

Peter, Sam, Luke and Danny had left Kun Lun in an attempt to track down Shiro and Koga, Peter felt incredibly guilty about leaving Ava behind but he was just trying to make sure nothing happened to her or the baby.

hey web head you awake in there called Sam waving his hand in front of Peters face, yeah Sam i'm awake he replied swatting Sams hand away from his face, are you sure we're going the right way? Luke asked sounding a bit unsure of Peters directions, yes Luke i'm sure were going the right way it's kind of hard to miss a mountain Peter was getting irrated with all the questions and the lack of faith from his team mates. so how do we take this guy down anyways? Danny finally spoke up since they left Kun Lun, when Makotu took down the other 5 he... kind of had to behead them Peter said slightly choking.

they had just reached the base of the mountain when an ear peircing screech tore through the silence, and from the mountains peak soared a giant bat, we've got company! shouted Sam with a cracking voice, the bat came swooping down at the 4 heroes scaring the horses so that they threw off their riders, the guys quickly jumped back on to their feet as Shiro came back for a second pass, damn big, ugly and loud someone call flash and tell him we found his twin brother laughed Sam **(ok i'll admit Sam got a good one in there, of course i won't admit it out allowed)** Shiro shrieked again as another destructive blast wave tore through the ground sending chunks of rock and waves of dirt and dust over the boys. Peter was first to pick himself up and shake off the dust everyone ok? he choked out i'm good said Luke naturally, i am ok as well groaned Danny, Sam? called Peter frantically looking for his other team mate, uh guys i got a big problem here i think this dog is going use me as a chew toy came Sams scared voice, the dust finally settled, Shiro had Sam trapped in a head lock in one arm and his weapon in his other so who's first? Shiro hissed, Peter drew his sword leaving Makotus sheathed and tied to his back, we do this together right? he asked his eyes darting back and forth between Luke and Danny, of course came Dannys response you know it Luke agreed confidently.

Shiro stared down his 3 opponents a smug smile shot across his face only 3 of you against me with the power of 6 you boys don't have a prayer Shiro mocked, Pretty cocky for an oversized dog Sam taunted trying to free himself, Shiro tossed Sam aside and launched himself at Luke beating him down with his bat, Peter blocked Shiros follow up strike, don't forget about us he said pushing Shiro back Danny you're up! Peter shouted, my pleasure Danny said delivering a powerful punch throwing Shiro to the ground. you little bastards he hissed shaking off the pain from Dannys punch, and we've only just begun said Luke body checking Shiro into a tree, Shiro stood back up swaying as he did so alright play times over he hissed his eyes lit up a bright red and his body began changing he grew to the size of a horse, geijin lets see how confident you are now! shiro taunted, Peter flipped over Shiro slicing off the tip of his ear you're making this too easy Shiro he laughed, Shiros scream was defining dropping the guys to their knees ah what the hell! shouted Sam trying to seal his ears from the loud scream. you'll pay for that geijin he screamed pouncing on Danny sinking his teeth into his leg blood flowing from the wound, Danny began violently shaking as his body went into shock as Shiro rounded on Sam, Luke and Peter both tried to intervene but were swatted away by Shiros tale **(chibi spidey swung in wearing a labcoat and stethoscope holding against Peters chest and watching his clock, yep physical signs of having your ass handed to you by a tail)** Sam was able to escape Shiros teeth and get to Dannys side.

Peter and Luke jumped back into action as a diversion to give Sam enough time to get Danny safe, Luke grabbed Shiro by the tail and began spinning around then throwing him up and farther away from Sam and Danny and much closer to the cliffs, Peter then used his web shooters to make a sling shot and launched himself towards Shiro, game over Shiro! he shouted his blade running through Shiros heart the force of the impact caused them to over shoot landing on the ground, Peter and Shiro free fell in an uncontrollable spin over the cliffs and into the darkness below.

Peter! screamed Luke running to the edge only to see the faint outline of the giant wolf disappear into the dark, Peter awe you stupid... Luke Danny needs medical attention yelled Sam but Luke continued to stare at the vacant gap frozen on the spot, dude call webbs and lets get... Sam trailed off as he got to Lukes side and seeing his face, webbs is gone isnt he? Sam asked Luke was at a loss for words all he could do was nodd. look man maybe he managed to catch himself he is the wall crawler Sam suggested trying to keep a positive out look on the grim situation, this is going to kill Ava Luke mumbled, what about Aunt May? Peter was her son, i really don't want be the one to tell them Luke said rubbing his eyes.

Ava was sitting with Katana and Keera on a balcony over looking the mountains when her comunicator went off and Phil Coulsons face appeared, Ava where's the rest of your team? we have a defcon 2 situation, what's wrong? she asked, the hob goblin has escaped and crippled the tri-carrier he has also managed to turn 2 innocent people into venom and carnage, every agent with ties to Peter is going dark you and the team are advised to remain where you are until the hob goblin has been re captured and the symbiotes cured Coulson demanded then the screen went black. Ava dropped down into her chair last time they tangled with Hob Goblin he hurt aunt May and nearly killed Peter, he was dangerous alone but now he had managed to turn 2 innocent people into symbiote monsters.

somebody help! came a scared scream from the main doors, it was Sam both he and Luke were trying to support a badly wounded Danny while at the same time attempting to prevent further blood loss.

Ava and Keera rushed down to meet them as the elders began performing some kind of spell on him, what happened! Keera demanded rounding on Sam and Luke who had dropped on to chairs and buried their heads in their hands, Shiro sunk his teeth into him Sam mumbled not looking up at her, Ava was looking outside scanning the area fear and panic were carving themselves into her flawless face, guys? where is Peter? she asked turning back to the boys, Luke and Sam sunk deeper into their depressive state, Ava there was a scuffle, Peter got tied up in and he... Luke was forcing back the urge to choke on his own words, ...He fell came Dannys voice from behind her.

when Ava gets mad she doesn't scream and shout, she savagely beats somebody, when she gets upset she gets scary quiet and right now she was completly silent. we were supposed to be a family Peter, you weren't supposed to get yourself killed being stupid and reckless she thought to herself. there is a chance he survived Sam said, dude don't do that Luke ordered, what? Sam responded with a puzzled look on his face, don't be giving everybody false hope.

it is possible, nothing is ever certain said Danny siding with Sam except death and taxes Luke replied grimmly, you know you're about as cheery as graveyard mumbled Sam.

**hob Goblin is lose on the city with two symbiote monsters and the team is in Kun Lun**

**and Peter is M.I.A with Koga still at large **

**I hope everyone is still enjoying the story I've enjoyed the reviews please continue to R&R **


	7. planning for the future

Chapter 7:

Peter and Shiro free fell through the darkness of the caesium, Peter was only holding on to the hilt of his sword as they rolled and twisted deeper into the abyss.

Peter finally pulled the sword from shiros chest forcing himself away and towards the caesium wall, his finger tips burned as he slide down the gritty surface, ow,ow,ow hot! he exclaimed blowing on his hands. he crawled down to the bottom of the pit to examine Shiros body**( i know I'm being paranoid, but come on i dropped this guy into a pool of lava and he still survived, so i want to be safe rather than sorry)**

Peter dropped to the ground, it was so dark he could barely see anything but he could hear, there was heavy breathing only a few feet in front of him heavy, creepybreathing.**(see i told you, sometimes i hate being right, DO NOT TELL AVA I SAID THAT, she will never let me win another arguement ever again)**

You still haven't figured it out have you geijin? came Shiros gargled voice, I can't be killed so easily he hissed. I'll just make sure to take your head this time Peter replied trying to remain calm to prevent Shiro from catching the scent of his sweat,

Shiro began sniffing the air, do not assume that just because i can't see you that you're safe from me boy, I CAN STILL SMELL YOU! he shouted lunging at Peter. Peter jumped as high as he could to try and avoid Shiros teeth sticking to the rock face, damn where's a Frisbee when i need one he thought to himself **(chibi spidey pops up on Peters shoulder holding a Frisbee, i found one he said throwing it past Peters face) **Peter tightened his grip on his sword as Shiro kept sniffing the air searching for him.

Peter focused to slow his breathing, taking his sword in both hands preparing to jump, he inhaled deeply holding his breath for 2 seconds then slowly exhaling, 3,2 he counted down 1, Peter allowed himself to fall swinging his sword down with all his might.

the soft echoing thud of a soft, solid object bouncing off the hard rock was his only sign that he had struck his target, it might not have been easy, Shiro but i beat you Peter laughed with nervous energy leaning back against the wall, one down one to go he said between breaths, but first i have to get out of here.

Danny was healed and ready for action again as the others had finished drawing up a plan to lure Koga out of his hiding place.

are we sure this is good idea?, using a kid sorry not just "_a kid"_ Peters niece as bait? asked Sam sounding morally upset with this plan, i agree with Sam on this one were putting an innocent life in danger Parker wouldn't approve of this agreed Luke.

don't i get a say in this? asked Katana jumping on to the table to get eveybodies attention, Koga is my big brother and he killed my Dad i would like nothing more than to see Koga taken down so i'll go along with this, as long as somebody stays close by to help me she finished. Brave kid Ava whispered to Danny, looking at the driven 9 year old, Keera finally came back from changing she was now wearing traditonal Kun Lun cerimonial robes and she looked amazing in them. who's getting married? Sam laughed, we are Danny replied standing up and walking over to Keera, to unite our cities in eternal peace Keera and i have decided to move up our marriage to today he said.

oh my god congratulations cheered Ava jumping out of her seat hugging Danny and Keera, way to go bro said Luke patting Danny on the back, i don't know what to say man just...damn Sam laughed shaking Dannys hand. thank you my friends Danny replied humbly, dibs on being best man! Sam exclaimed throwing his hand up, you can't be best man Luke argued you're to short nobody would believe a midget is Dannys best man, Sam stood with his jaw hanging open did you really just go there!? he snapped, it's one thing to make fun of my helmet, but the height thing is way out of line! Sam tackled Luke or at least tried but Lukes a big guy.

don't you two ever get tired of scrapping with each other? came a voice from across the room, uncle spidey! Katana happily screamed running off the table tackling Peter, hey pipsqeak Peter laughed returning the hug, thanks for waiting guys he said sarcasticly towards Sam and Luke who were still slack jawed at seeing Peter, dude you fell off a cliff there is like a 1 in 100 chance of anybody surviving that Sam protested, are you freaking kidding me? i jump off of skyscrapers on a daily basis Peter shot back,

ok everybody shut up! shouted Ava we can deal this after everything else, now Peter was stunned Ava wasn't even looking at him much less showing him affection and it was greatly bothering him. Ava turned back to Danny and Keera when is the wedding? she asked her tone changing back to soft and happy, after Koga has been dealt with Keera replied that way it's a completely fresh start for a new life without a threat to my family. agreed said Danny taking her in his arms turning his head back to Peter Shiro? he asked, Peter simply nodded to acknowledge what Danny was asking.

oh Katana this is yours now said Peter handing her Makotus sword, the young princess grasped her fathers sword and as she drew the blade a gold glow shot off the blade, soaring towards shogun city and exploding like fire works desending over the city boarders creating a shield. the heir of shogun city has been recognised said Peter kneeling to Katana, uncle spidey get up she said with a smile you taught me how to be strong and protected me please don't ever bow to me again she said her eyes tearing up from excitement, you can cancel your plan of using her as bait Peter demanded because seeing that shield will draw Koga out of hiding he said ominously.

**well Katana is queen **

**Danny and Keera are preparing for their wedding**

**and what's up with Ava ignoring Peter? stick around to see what happens**

**thank you everyone for your great reviews **


	8. talking to an angry tiger

Chapter 8:

Peter sat and waited while the others gathered up extra tools and supplies, Ava still wasn't talking to him and it was really starting to bug him. Finally he had enough, he wanted to know what was going on, Peter wandered around the halls looking for Ava with poor results although he found Keera fitting herself with her wedding gown.

that's a good look on you Keera he said with a smile, Keera whipped around to face him thanks Peter she replied you don't think it's too over done she asked hinting at the gold threads sewn around her family crest, Peter shook his head nope it all works for you he laughed. Keera hugged Peter like a constricting snake thank you Peter i needed to hear something nice today she whispered, Keera have you seen Ava? Peter asked she hasn't spoke to me since i got back and..., Peter was cut off by Keera covering his mouth. you scared her today Peter we were lead to believe you had died twice today, i mean having that scare once in a life time is enough for anyone to handle but twice, you're lucky she's only giving you the cold shoulder, if you had scared me like that I'd making sure you knew you were trouble Keera finished dauntingly. **(angel spidey appeared on peters right shoulder, see you've upset the poor girl with your reckless stupidity now go apologise to her. devil spidey popped up on Peters left shoulder, hey why should he apologise he beat Shiro and saved the day and fell off a cliff hell he's done enough, she has no right to be mad at him, dude pull up a chair and just wait for her to come to her senses. Angel spidey pulled a bat from behind his back and began beating devil spidey down, "ow,ow,ow! uncle, damn it uncle!" he screamed laying on Peters shoulder as the angel spidey turned to Peter, now you move your ass and go say sorry to Ava now! He demanded disappearing, devil spidey tried to stand up but kept dropping, that kind of violent temper and he's your angel he mumbled)**.

Do you know where she is? Peter asked, she's down the hall 3rd door on your right Keera replied you should probably take these she joked handing Peter the flowers off of her table, am i really in that much trouble? he asked astounded, yes and then some Keera replied. Good luck, you're going to need it she added pushing Peter out the door, **(with friends like these who needs an executioner)**

Ava, he called knocking on the door, are you in there?, there was silence for a few moments then came a response, what do you want Peter? Came a growly reply, Peter gulped in fear great she's pissed he thought, Ava i think we need to talk he pleaded. there was a small rattling behind the door before it opened, and Avas soul crushing death stare met him at the door, do you want to talk or continue to be stupid? She growled, Peter took a step back bringing the flowers up to his face whoa truce He begged, Ava took the flowers but kept Peter at arm's reach away, you have 5 minutes she said, Peter took a deep breath, ok Ava I am sorry for being stupid, reckless, and an all -around idiot today but it's not all my fault, Ava eyes narrowed on him sending a chill through him, ok yes what happened on the cliffs that was my fault i miss calculated but as for what happened in the valley Koga blindsided me, i mean who saw that coming?.

Ava continued to glare at Peter with her death stare, Ava what more is there for me to do to prove i am sorry? he asked trying to step forward but Ava kept forcing him out. you want show me you're sorry?, prove it, stop taking stupid risk's and show me you can be responsible she comanded, Ava were heroes, taking risk's is part of the job description Peter replied, wrong answer she snapped slamming the door in his face, **(maybe i should have started and ended with the flowers and apology). **Peter knocked on the door again, go away Peter! she hollered from the other side of the door, come on Ava this really isn't fair he complained, the door swung open and Ava came storming out, you want to talk about fair she growled getting in Peters face, she was so mad now her eyes were green and nostrils flaring, fair would be having my boyfriend grow up and show me he's ready to have a family, fair is knowing that i wouldn't have to pull my freaking hair out worrying about you because i know how prone you are to being stupid! she yelled jabbing her finger in his chest.

Peters look had changed, now he was frustrated, you think i don't get that way when you're on the job! he snapped back, for gods sake my heart actually stops when i know you're in trouble, i don't take these risk's because i have death wish Ava, i take them to minimize the risk of losing you!. that earned him having the bouquet of flowers slapped in his face, as Ava stormed back into her room slamming the door. that could have better Peter sighed.

what did you do? asked Luke looking at the door in fear, Ava's having a temper tantrum Peter replied, is that a good choice of words? Luke asked raising an eye brow you know with her tiger enhanced hearing, honestly Luke i don't think theres anything more she can do that's worse then this Peter mumbled walking away.

Everyone met in the entrance hall awaiting Peters orders, who's all ready to go? he asked, Katana had her fathers sword lashed around her waist, i'm ready she said as Sam, Luke, Danny, Keera and Ava all came in were all set said Luke, good lets get going Peter ordered.

the ride back to shogun city was awkward to say the least, Danny was to busy making arrangments with his new bride to be, Sam was losing a game of rock paper scissors to Katana and Luke not even remotely caring about the trip.

Ava at some point were going to actually have to talk, not bicker and fight but talk Peter said trying to break her wall of angry silence, you're right she agreed and that point will be when you're ready to stop taking stupid risk's she scolded,

Peter sighed and hung his head, obviously this conversation is stuck on a loop so i'm going to wait until you've chilled out a bit before you're temper burns the ground around us. are you saying i have anger issues? she snapped grabbing Peter by the scruff of his collar, what exactly would you call this? he panicked, she released his collar and kept riding, Ava i was only playing around he said trying to comfort her.

"spidey sense" Peter thought as a dagger struck the ground in front of him, Katana! i want the relic! screamed a voice from above them.

Koga! Peter growled dismounting his horse, don't move parker he snapped I challenged Katana and a challenged must be accepted Koga growled you can't interfere, Katana walked forward ready to draw her sword when Peter stopped her. as Katanas guardian i have the right to substitute in for her Peter declared. stepping ahead of the pack you'll fight me first Koga Peter said coldly.

Koga jumped down in front of Peter so be it, but after i kill you Katana has to hand over my fathers relic... he trailed off seeing Katana holding Makotus sword, his sword that's the relic! he exclaimed arrogance is blinding Said Danny from the middle of the group.

ready to start Koga Peter taunted raising his sword, i'm going to enjoy this Koga snarled.

**ok Peter and Koga are about to have their final showdown**

**Ava is still upset with Peter, how will she react after she has to tell him about what's going on at home in Ney York**

**thanks for reading everybody hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story **


	9. Peter vs koga

Chapter 9: Peter vs Koga (Danny & Keeras wedding)

Peter and Koga made their way down to the river, away from the interference of the others.

koga turned on his heels to face Peter and took his stance, Peter like wise took his stance with his sword at the ready. Last chance to back down Parker Koga said, do you ever shut up you mouthy, arrogant prick Peter growled back, say hello to my father for me Koga taunted slashing at Peter.

Koga was smaller than Peter but he still had enough wait and momentum to push him off balance, Peter threw himself into back flip to regain his balance, not bad Koga he taunted but i won't be seeing your father anytime soon, koga began to smile we shall see, and they began.

the blades clanged together with sparks scattering over head as Peter and Koga circled each other, their swords relentlessly striking each other, the sun flashing of the clashing metal, Koga began retreating to the water in an attempt to put space between himself and Peter. what's wrong Koga lose your nerve! Peter called after him, Koga rounded on Peter not a chance just changing the balance of power abit he chuckled. Peter struck Koga's blade forcing it into the ground where Peter pinned it, seizing his oppertunity Peter forced Koga into the river, the moving current slowed their movements they could barely walk now. Peter realised too late he had fallen into Koga's trap, Koga's strikes were now faster and more direct even with his spidey sense the current of the water and soft bed of the river prevented Peter from being able to react at his normal speed.

Peter was at a disadvantage now he was relying on his strength, **(i don't know what you guy's know about swords but samurai swords don't really work as brutal beating weapons, they're a speed based weapon, i maybe screwed here...) **Peter did his best to reapell Kogas strikes but the fight soon turned and became one sided in Koga's favour.

this isn't good uncle spidey was never taught how to fight in moving enviroment Kanata said trying to hide being scared, Ava was now fighting a storm of guilt, she had argued with Peter to stop being reckless but as she watched him try to hold off Koga's assault she was realising, what she called reckless was just his nature of protecting those he cared about. i was a total bitch to him about this she thought to herself.

Peter felt a sharp but cold sting as Koga's blade cut into his arm, it's a real bummer isn't it Parker not being able to fight at your full capacity Koga taunted, Peter was now getting pissed he couldn't fight if he couldn't move, damn it! as long as he keeps me pinned here in the river Koga has the edge Peter growled to himself, wait what the hell am i doing?, i'm Spiderman he said out loud tangling Koga up in a web and running back onto the solid ground.

Peters legs were weak now as he re-adjusted to being on solid ground, Koga had cut free of his webs and followed Peter onto the ground running scared Parker! he yelled always knew you were a coward, i'm not running Koga Peter replied i'm just changing the game he laughed shooting another web line pulling Koga closer to him, i'll offer you this one chance to surrender Koga Peter said, Koga looked at Peter with searing hate screw it he growled spiiting on Peter's boots, really dude spitting on my boots real mature Peter growled rising back to his full height. get up Koga he demanded kicking his sword back to him, Koga picked up his sword and charged at Peter. Peter forced koga to the ground again preparing for his last strike, when Koga's eyes lit up a searing ember red, everyone was now in frantic panic.

Koga was glowing, what the hell are you?! Peter shouted staring as Koga burst into flames, a creepy cackle escaped the flames i am the master of the Akuma you idiot, although i should thank you for disposing of Shiro that incompetent fool screwed up far too many times and with him gone the powers of the 6 belong to me! he laughed menacingly.

**(crap, out of the frying pan and into the fire with this one)** Peter stepped back a few feet as the human fireball began to rise off the ground, **(oh come on he can fly too?, really not fair) **you haven't seen anything yet! Koga laughed throwing his arms over his head, Peter looked around, but nothing happened, i'm not impressed! Peter shouted, oh you will be Koga chuckled look behind you.

"spidey sense" Peter jumped arouned just in time to dodge what looked like a shadow sword, what the hell? he asked himself watching his own shadow come to life. Peter began fighting his own shadow which was nearly impossible considering he was fighting himself all his moves and counters were now useless, shadow Peter disappeared when the sun sunk behind the clouds, where did it go? he panicked searching his immediate area, his shadow was nowhere to be seen, the clouds parted and the sun lit up the battle ground, Peter turned around once more but this time he was met with a sharp, piercing pain, ulgh Peter gasped as the blade sunk in to his chest.

Koga looked down upon the fight his smug smile cracking his ash bearing face, finish him he ordered, the shadow Peter withdrew his sword from Peter's chest and raised it over his head. The earth began to violently shake under everyones feet, the mountain began crumble and break as its peak broke free from the base. Koga's new Power had allowed him to rip the mountain apart and levitate the peak to the point where it was only floating above Peter and his shadow.

PETER! Everyone shouted in unison as the boys leapt from their horses, Ava closed her eyes and turned away when a bright golden glow erupted from Katana's sheath, acting of its own free will the sword sprung from its sheath and darted towards Peter.

almost as if he was being controlled by someone else Peter's left arm shot up to catch the sword, and in one fluid motion he had caught the sword and turned it on his shadow foe, slicing it in half and causing it to disperse, realizing the impending threat Koga released the mountain peak from his power dropping it on Peter. the world was still as the mountain dropped on top of Peter, moments passed and everyone continued to gawk at the sight where once Peter stood was now a miniature mountain. The mountain split in two from the base seperating the mountain. And just as soon as they all blinked the mountain burst into millions of grains of gravel, in the mists of the confusion was Peter holding two glowing swords, his eyes once bright blue were now snow white.

whoa! gasped Sam is that Peter?, everyone stood confounded as they gazed at Peter's sudden change, Katana and Keera were at a complete loss for words, never had they seen their father's sword perform something like this. Danny was simply amazed, Peter was always so against believing in magic and yet he was controlling a power similar to the warrior class sorcerers trained by Doctor strange. Ava and Luke were watching with their mouth's hanging open, this was an incredible display of Power.

Peter glared back at Koga he was now wearing a smug smile as Koga's expression melted away from fear, what do you say Koga ready for the next round? Peter taunted, koga descended down to the ground his eyes locked with Peter's.

the game had in fact changed, this was no longer a sword fight or a one sided obliteration, Peter was a now a very great threat to him. Koga and Peter began again. with every point of contact of the opposing swords thunder roared and lighting split the sky, strike for strike the earth and heveans seemed to oppose this battle, the ground quaked, the river shifted. with a stroke of a sword Peter cut deep across Koga's arm,

god damn it! he hissed jumping back grabbing his arm, even through the flames that consumed his body the cold sharp steel was effective, aw did that hurt? Peter mocked you can always give up he finished watching Koga's temper disassemble his focus. Koga began swinging wildly, he was so uncoordinated Peter barely had to move to dodge his blade, koga threw himself into a blind thrust allowing Peter to lockhis sword in between his two, now pay attention Koga Peter said i'm about to show you why going full fire demon is a bad idea when your main weapon is a steel sword, firstly you'll notice that you're burning at roughly 2-300 degrees, all types of steel have melting points as such your glowing red blade, now for the science part Peter joked when metal gets hot it becomes malleable, when it becomes malleable, it becomes bendable as such, Peter began pushing his blades inward forcing Koga's to bend into an un-useable shape and now for the next part Peter laughed. kicking Koga backwards slashing through the air with Katana's sword the gold blade discharged a powerful wave of magic slaming into Koga plowing him through the ground forming a deep trench, his protective fire was snuffed out and Koga was human again. he barely managed to crawl out of the trench, his strength was gone, he forced himself up as Peter approached,

Koga made a desperate swing, but in an impressive display of skill and speed Peter had disarmed Koga sending his sword flying through the air, with Peter's blade pressed against his throat Koga stood breathless and angry, finish it he growled, the effect of the magic from Katana's sword had worn off Peter was no longer glowing and his eyes were blue again, only his sword had changed it was now a more metallic color with a gold spider. drained of his energy Peter looked back at his friends and then shook his head, demons are one thing but i won't take a human life i'm better than that he said, so you're going to leave japan forever and don't ever return he commanded lowering his sword, get going.

Peter turned his back to Koga, who in response to Peter's mercy pulled a second dagger from his belt and began chasing after him. Peter felt an all to familiar tingle in the back of his head, not this time Koga he whispered webbing a large rock then swinging back to Koga, the rock bowled over Koga breaking several bones and leaving him a broken heap on the ground, Peter didn't go over to Koga, instead he returned to his friends i'll leave his judgement to you pipsqueak he said climbing on his horse and riding away.

um anyone else think that was weird, i mean not a single stupid joke Sam said in amazement as he watched Peter trott away on his horse, You know it was most uncharacteristic of him Danny agreed.

screw it Katana cheered Koga's been delt with which means it's time for a wedding!.

after taking Katana back to shogun city for her coronation ceremony, having the honor Guard drag Koga into the dungens and returning with amanda and their relatives to Kun Lun for Danny and Keera's wedding,

Peter stood at Danny's side as his bestman as the city elder preformed the marriage, "and may the bonds of peace forever hold the sister cities in enternal union with the marriage of king Rhand and princess shogun you may now kiss the bride" he finished, Danny and Keera had leaned in to each other sealing their union with a kiss.

as customary with weddings there was a dance which Peter used as a way to try and talk to Ava again, Ava? Peter called holding out a hand, care to dance? he asked with his boyish grin shooting across his lips. Ava smiled just because it's a wedding she said taking Peter's hand and moving across the dance floor, they slowly danced through the night with Ava's head resting on his shoulder ignoring the rest of the world, Peter i'm sorry for screaming at you about being stupid and reckless she whispered still avoiding looking at him, Peter laughed as quietly and as softly as he could, it's ok Ava i can be stupid however only when i'm around you he replied playfully. reguardless you know no matter how mad i get at you, i still love you right? she whimpered of course i do, why else would you worry so much he chuckled, Ava couldn't help but smile until she realized she hadn't told Peter about Coulson's call.

Peter i should tell Coulson called... Peter cut her off with a kiss, right now it's just us he said no demons, no phsycotic Koga, no shield shop talk, tonight it's just us he whispered. As badly as Ava wanted that to be true she had to tell him.

Peter hob goblin escaped, re-created the symbiotes and cripled the tri-carrier she said in panicked voice, Peter's head dropped from annoyance you really wanted to kill this moment didn't you he sighed.

Peter had the team change back into their costumes, load up and prepare to leave when Katana, Keera amanda and Danny met him at the plane. bye uncle spidey Kantana cried hugging peter's waist i'll miss you she sobbed, i'll miss you to pipsqueak he replied oh sorry queen pipsqueak he laughed, Keera and Danny were next, Danny looked at Peter with a heavy guilt ridden face Peter i... he started, you're staying Peter finished for him, i am for a little while to help Keera settle in and to help Katana repair the damage done to her city Danny finished, that's understandable Danny take buddy he said shaking Danny's hand, Keera look after him Peter joked hugging Keera good bye, you take of yourself she replied and your future family she whispered. Amanda was next to say goodbye, Peter once again you've done the impossible for the sake of this family, as a mother i can never thank you enough she said with teary eyes.

Peter hesitated for a second something was bothering him, Amanda Katana's sword was glowing and it did something to me when Koga and i had our little fight, what was that? he asked, Amanda smiled i told you Peter as Katana's guardian you're entitled to some of the power of Makotus family, a power you were able to draw upon when she needed you to protect her, a power that is now confined to you're sword she finished.

take care everybody he said walking into the plane, alright Harry once more into the fray he said to himself.

**ok so Peter's dealt with shiro and Koga and saved the day.**

**but now he's returning to New York to deal with Harry the hob goblin and he's now short handed**

**i'm sorry if the fight was to short and anti climatic but fight scene's are a little hard to put into words.**

**I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I do appreciate the reviews thank you all for your support **


	10. the untold story

Chapter 10: the untold story

The plane flew itself over the city towards the open ocean, its sleeping passengers UN -deterred by jolting turbulence, Power-man was spread out over two chairs snoring away like a broken lawn mower, Nova was curled up under the navigation panel with his thumb in his mouth. As for white tiger with her being a "special" case spiderman was nice enough to make her a hammock out of webbing and spiderman was asleep in his chair thrashing around like he was subconsciously being tortured.

"_that's enough venom_!" _he shouted pulling the giant off of Nova, it's me you want isn't it, to be with your first host, He snapped lowering his defence, then come and get me!, venom tackled spiderman and the black ooze began melding on to him, the symbiote retracted away from its currents hosts face, a scared teenager around his age with blond hair but the exact same eyes as Peter was looking at him, Pete! He called out._

Spiderman jumped awake with a scream, waking the others what the hell web head? Shouted Nova forcing the giant Power-man off him, Tiger's head perked up what's going on? She asked looking back and forth between Spiderman and the others, Nova turned to tiger did you not just here the web head scream? he asked sounding more than surprised and why do you get a hammock?, what happened Tiger asked Looking back at Spiderman, just a nightmare Spiderman replied but it was more than that, Peter felt the cold sweat running down his body, that dream was extremely vivid and nerve racking.

destination reached said the automated computer as the plane landed, why did we land on the water the tri-carrier is too exposed down here said Power-man, when they de-boarded the plane they saw why they landed on the water, the tri-carrier was crippled the thrusters and turbines were destroyed, the landing bay was totaled, what happened here? asked Nova looks like a war zone Power-man stated, took you kids long enough to come home came a voice from loading bay doors, Coulson, aunt May and Mary Jane were walking towards them.

Sam! M.J shouted excitedly, wait Sam? gasped Spiderman turning back towards her as she threw her arms around Nova's neck, then out of nowhere she connected a right cross to his face, you jerk you disappear without even so much as a phone call principal Coulson has to tell me you went with Peter to Japan!, and then when the city goes crazy i find out you're another super hero, were any of you ever going to tell me! She cried

Everyone started pulling off their masks and shades in Luke's case, one day Peter replied turning to Coulson, why did you bring them into this? He asked, I didn't Coulson said calmly Goblin did speaking of which everybody to the briefing room he ordered.

everyone had taken their seats as fury began to explain what was going on, ... he's found a way to regenerate the symbiote samples of both venom and carnage, fury's face twitched he was holding something back, carnage was identified as recently escaped psychiatric patient Ian rafter, Peter shifted in his seat this briefing was starting to push him on edge, Parker? Asked fury causing everyone to turn their attention on to him, he's tied this all around you Parker, so what is your connection to Ian rafter? fury asked, He was the leading bio-tech engineer at N.Y.U when i was interning there, he tried to prefect cross species genetics, following doc Conner's work Peter added, he tried to cross himself with a bat but things went haywire, he became a murderous bat mutant and by the time i stopped him he had killed 7 people, Reid Richards helped me make the cure but the prolonged exposure to the bat state destroyed his brain. Peter finished.

So he has an axe to grind with you asked Luke, yeah Peter replied. What about venom? Asked Sam, Fury turned back to Peter venom's host was identified as... Eddie Brock. That was the finale push, Peter stormed out of the briefing room leaving everyone to stare after him, except aunt May and M.J.

What was that about? Luke asked watching Peter turn in to the training room, surprisingly enough it was aunt May who answered, Eddie Brock is Peter's half -brother she said, Wait. What now? Gasped Sam shaking his head in disbelief could you repeat that please? Everyone had the same stunned look on their faces, Peter has a brother? asked Ava, half -brother aunt May replied, when Peters father was in university before he met Marry he was involved with a girl named Lori Brock, she got pregnant told Richard she didn't want him as the father but wanted him in the child's life, shortly after Richard met Marry they fell in love and had Peter, the boy's went to school together when they were younger, Eddie protected Peter from the bullies at school Eddie was 13 when Lori told him the truth, soon after Eddie told Peter, the boy's became closer and even started a summer holiday trip when Eddie would come home and the boy's would take a week to hang out together, even after Eddie went to university May finished.

I remember Eddie always protecting Peter M.J said but i didn't know they were brothers, nobody did said Peter returning to the room, Eddie and i kept that secret in the family, is that why you did most of his homework? M.J asked despondently, Peter shook his head i covered Eddies homework because he missed out on classes trying to protect me from flash, Peter paused a moment as he reflected on certain events from his childhood, i never would have survived middle school if Eddie wasn't there to help me, it couldn't have been that bad Sam said, i tried to off myself Sam, more than once anything to escape the beatings flash and his goons were dishing out Peter mumbled. That caught everyone even aunt May off guard. Eddie saved me from flash so i helped him keep up his marks Peter finished.

You tried to kill yourself Ava gasped, the noose is still in uncle Ben's shed Peter said, Fury where are they? He demanded, they're location is unknown at this time fury said but everyone will be summoned when we have a lead.

Sam and Luke returned to their old rooms from back in the day when they lived on board, Ava took M.j back to her old room, and May went with Coulson.

Hey M.J did Peter and Eddie have a falling out or something? Ava asked keenly because Peter's never mentioned him before, M.J shook her head no, no falling out Eddie went to university and Peter got busy with me, and Harry and school, they just didn't have much time for each other she said, Ava had the unmistakable look of envy in her eyes, when you said Peter got busy with you? She asked M.J's face turned so red it matched her hair, Ava we were together at 15, ok just kids nothing like that ever happened she said defensively. The green faded from Ava's eyes both literally and figuratively, ok Ava replied sorry to pry into your personal life.

Hours had passed and the tri-carrier was a ghost town, perfect if you're trying to sneak out. Spiderman slowly snuck around the halls crawling towards the loading bay doors, sorry gang but this is a personal matter Spiderman whispered, and i won't risk Ava getting hurt. Sneaking out son? Came a voice from the shadows, Spiderman whipped around to see Coulson, Jesus Coulson give a guy a heart attack why don't you?, well I wouldn't have scared you if you weren't sneaking around the tri-carrier in the middle of the night Coulson replied smugly. Now you and I both know you're under orders to stay put until the…. Coulson was cut short by the wailing alarm, sorry Coulson I can't you hear over the sound of the alarm blaring Spiderman teased.

Fury was waiting in the bridge as Power-man, Nova and Spiderman entered to be briefed, Fury looked at the 3 heroes oddly, Where's white tiger? He asked, she's sitting this one out Spiderman said very assertively, no she's not Fury commanded we have 3 monsters on the loose and this team is already short one member, she's sitting this one out nick Spiderman hissed the guys and I take care of Goblin and the symbiote's, my operation my rules kid Fury barked, hill summon white tiger!. White tiger joined the team on the bridge, about time Fury said can it web head he shot at Peter who was ready to protest Fury's decision, the symbiote's are on Liberty Island, capture and contain them so they don't bond and possess any more innocent people he ordered. The team vacated the briefing room leaving Spiderman alone with Fury, Nick I am begging pull tiger off this assignment he pleaded, Fury shook his head, I get you have feelings for her kid but I need all hands on deck with this mission Fury replied now go!, Spiderman went to turn away but stopped halfway to the door. If anything happens to her Nick and I can't save her I'll make you regret it he said coldly leaving the room.

Spiderman swung a head of the others at full speed, he was trying to make sure he got to venom first, **(wow this takes me back, me racing against the team to stop venom before someone gets hurt)**, Spiderman catapulted himself on to the torch of the Statue of Liberty where are you venom? He asked himself out loud. SPIDERMAN! Came a shrill, screeching voice. Carnage! Spiderman yelled, the red and black symbiote dropped on to the catwalk causing it to slightly buckle, I've waited a long time for this bug boy he screeched, i? Gasped Spiderman, this was weird the symbiotes always referred to themselves as we or us but never I.

Web head hit the deck! Shouted Nova firing a blast at carnage, who immediately dodged it, flipping back behind the torch. Well we found Carnage said Power-man now where's venom? They began searching the area looking for the symbiotes, Spiderman and Nova looked up high as Power-man and tiger took to the ground.

Hey Nova you see anything yet? Spiderman called up to the human rocket, nothing yet webs he shouted back, how do two ooze monsters just van…. Ohm… he groaned feeling his gut sink inwards, He looked up from the ground to see venom standing over him. Venom he groaned still holding his stomach in pain, the one and only Venom growled delivering a powerful uppercut to Spiderman's jaw. Spiderman free fell for several feet before catching himself with a web line, Venom had followed him down intercepting him in mid swing, our master has ordered us to capture you he hissed as he aggressively beat on Spiderman's face but he didn't say what condition you had to be in. the two crashed into the ground causing a small crater, Venom was relentlessly beating Spiderman further into the ground.

Carnage was causing immense collateral damage as he engaged the others, he thrashed Power-man around like a giant beach ball finally slamming him against the copper based statue. Power-man hold on! Tiger shouted kicking the symbiote away from her team mate, you bitch! Screamed Carnage morphing his hand into a giant hammer, tiger extended her claws and Pounced at Carnage, but the symbiote lashed out with a tentacle swatting tiger away, Carnage then swung his hammer hand catching tiger's mid-section and pounded her against the wall. Tiger dropped to the ground her arms crossed over her stomach she felt… off.

Nova I think I need a doctor she cried.

Venom was still viciously beating Spiderman into the dirt, when at last Spiderman caught a break, Venom stepped on a loose rock causing him to slip and miss his next strike. Using his electric webs Spiderman connected a line to the statue and one to Venom, the amplified charge from the statue nearly barbequed Carnage destroying the symbiote strand as Ian rafter dropped to the ground out cold with some serious looking burns. Venom wasn't affected by the electro shock and grabbed Spiderman by the throat, desperate not to hurt Eddie Peter ripped off his mask, Eddie it's me Peter your little brother! He cried out. Venom stopped in mid swing he looked at Peter like he was fighting to remember him, p..Pete? He stammered, the symbiote began retracting from his body to show a tall, blond haired teenager, Pete help me! He begged. I got you Eddie hang on! Peter replied grabbing the loose symbiote strand,_ it's me you want isn't it venom, to be with your first host_, Peter growled the symbiote began to merge itself onto Peter releasing Eddie. That's it venom just a little more Peter beckoned slowly moving his fingers towards his belt, the symbiote had nearly consumed Peter when he triggered a feature on his belt. His suit began discharging bolts of electricity reducing the symbiote to a tiny strand he captured in a test tube.

Peter looked at Eddie who was gawking back at him, Eddie I can explain he said when shield extraction teams swarmed the island collecting the victims and injured.

Surprisingly Coulson came to Peter with a broken look upon his face, Peter you need to report to the med bay Tiger's in rough condition he said darkly.

**sounds like tigers not doing so well, what's wrong with her?**

**the symbiotes are down but Goblin is still on the loose where is he? and what is he planning? **

** hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please continue to R&R thank you**


	11. family ties(the final lesson)

**hey everybody before the chapter starts I want to clarify something that I should have in the last chapter Ava's baby is completely fine only some one really messed in the head would have something bad happen to a baby. sorry for the misleading details **

Chapter 11: Family ties ( the final lesson)

Peter ran through the tri-carrier as fast as his legs could move, his head clouding with visions of the worst possible scenarios, he came sliding through the med bay doors, Ava, aunt May and M.j were sitting on the bed together, Ava looked shaken up as Peter came to a dead stop at the foot of her bed.

Ava! Are you… he stopped as Ava threw her arms around him, we're ok she whispered, oh thank god he breathed in relief returning her embrace, i never want to be that scared again he whimpered fighting back his tears. Me neither she replied, Peter took a step back from her he was still shaking you're sure everything's ok, your both ok? He stammered nothing wrong at all? Peter was freaked out beyond anything he had ever felt before. Yes Peter we're both ok she replied, Doctor says it was a miracle she finished, oh thank god Peter said pulling her back into a hug. Slowly the shaking stopped and Peter began to calm down, from now on you're sitting out on missions he said, I don't ever want to lose you, either of you.

Ava fell asleep soon after, she had a rough day and was exhausted, leaving a very pissed off Peter to track down Nick Fury.

Fury was sitting in his office overlooking Ava's medical charts when a thunderous pounding echoed from his door, Fury open this damn door or I'll tear it open!, Fury stood up and took one step forward when the giant blast proof, electromagnetic doors began screeching as they were forced open from the middle. Peter was forcing his way through the doors, I warned you Fury, if anything happened to her out there I would make you regret it! Peter roared as he finally broke through the doors. Bearing down on Nick, Parker I swear I didn't know Fury cried withdrawing away from Peter, I told you she was to sit this one out!, you should have trusted my judgment! He screamed grabbing Nick by the collar of his coat and lifting him off the ground, your orders nearly cost Ava and me our baby Nick! He yelled, Parker, I swear had I known the details she would have been benched Nick protested. Too little to late Nick this is no longer shields operation Goblin is mine and I'll make him Pay Peter growled after I know you've learned your lesson.

Peter tossed Fury out of the window overlooking the bridge, Fury landed with a crash as he dropped onto the command centre. Prompting every agent in the area to turn their attention to the sound of the distress, is that enough to make point Fury or should I keep explaining it? Peter growled dropping down to the bridge. Fury was twisted and mangled amongst the wreckage, you've made your point kid he quivered trying to sit up, and I'm sorry kid.

Peter turned and stormed away from the bridge back to the med bay, Ava was still asleep when he walked in however Eddie was awake.

You look like hell bro Peter chuckled sitting in the chair next to Eddies bed, Eddie couldn't help but smile, hey have some creepy ooze possess you and see how you look he replied, been there done that, Peter replied wittily. You know Pete the last time we were in a hospital together was when I found you with rope burns around your neck, yeah must be a defective family gene Peter laughed forcefully. Eddie smiled and shook his head so Spiderman eh? That's quite a leap from puny Pete the science geek he laughed, hey I'm still the science geek, I'm just less puny Peter replied with a smile. Eddie's smile quickly faded May and M.J told me about your situation with your girlfriend over there I'm glad she and baby will be ok Pete and I'm sorry for the part I played in putting her here he said shamefully. It wasn't your fault Eddie, Carnage is the one who hurt them and hob Goblin is the one who mutated you two and forced you to attack us, but Ian's dead and when I find hob goblin I'll find a proper ending for him Peter said coldly. That was creepy by any standard, the fact that it was from you makes it that much creepier Eddie said looking scared at Peter, I've buried enough family members for one life time Eddie, with Ava and the baby I have a shot at a family of my own, and Goblin nearly took them away from me so yes killing him is floating right there at the top of the list of ways to keep them safe Peter replied aggressively. Certainly different from the kid who was going save the world with his chemistry set Eddie stated, we all grow up in different ways Eddie remember?,

Ava began stirring in her bed, you better rest up bro Peter said getting up from his chair and going over to Ava who was slowly waking up, hey beautiful how you feeling? He whispered hopping on the bed next to her, mhmmm better she groaned stretching herself awake where are the boy's? She asked, everyone's in bed Peter replied what time is it? She yawned, it's 2:30 in the morning, have you not slept yet? She asked narrowing her eyes at Peter thought we talked about you being stupid she snapped, I've been to terrified to sleep Peter replied. Laying back in the bed, Ava looked at Peter, he was almost broken inside anymore emotional distress and he might snap. Ava laid down next him snuggling in close, you know it's been a while since you and I just snuggled together she whispered as a small purr escaped past her lips, you're right it has been he replied wrapping his arm around her.

Peter had been on edge and emotionally distressed all night, revenge and pain clawing at the walls of his heart and mind, but laying down with Ava next to him seemed to calm the storm brewing within him. He was at peace, then it sunk in, Ava, Ava was his anchor and his spark, his reason to fight to his last breath and also the one who pulled him back from going too far, ha-ha my final lesson what I fight for, what makes me the hero I am, it's love he chuckled to himself, so simple and yet so overlooked.

Peter eventually drifted off to sleep with Ava curled up in his arms, a perfect moment frozen in time. No matter what Goblin had planned Peter would face him and beat him that was his promise, to always come back to his family

** well the web head learned the final lesson his master intended **

**please continue to read on and review promise no more misleading cliff hangers **


	12. Brooklynn Bridge is falling down

Chapter 12: Brooklynn Bridge is falling down

Peter slept soundly, despite Ava occasionally nipping at him in her sleep, he awoke fully recharged and completely balanced. Last night seemed like a vivid nightmare, hey morning web head came Sam's bubbly greeting along with the lifting aroma of his Sam cakes, breakfast in bed? Did you suffer severe head trauma recently Peter joked reaching to grab the plate from Sam's hands. These aren't for you! Sam said pulling the plate away from Peter's reach, they're for Ava, She's still out like a light Peter replied softly turning his head to the beautiful women sleeping next to him. Any word on Harry? He asked rounding back to Sam sounding slightly aggravated, not yet but take it easy Parker you keep pushing yourself and you'll burn out Sam replied when he shows himself we'll take him out. Peter fell back into bed sighing irritably I don't like waiting around knowing he's out there putting people in danger to get to me, mhmmm will two shut up I'm trying to sleep here Ava groaned rolling over away from Peter and Sam's voices, maybe we should take this conversation away from here Sam whispered because if she wakes up she will kill us he said his voice slightly wavering in fear. That's a safe idea Peter agreed, I swear to god you two if you make me get out of this bed I'll wring your heads together and scratch your eyes out Ava growled,** (chibi tiger repeatedly slams chibi spidey and Nova's heads together)** Peter scurried out of bed and took off running with Sam neither wanted to press their luck with Ava this morning.

Look who decided to wake up finally Luke laughed sarcastically as Sam and Peter walked into the lounge, he and Eddie were sitting at the table munching down everything in sight. You guy's leave any food for the rest of us? Peter asked, Eddie slid a bowl of Reese puffs towards him chow down bro he said stuffing his face, so are we going to discuss what Parker did to Fury last night? Asked Sam trying to hold back a snicker, Peter looked from Sam to Luke and back then shrugged he got what he deserved nothing more to say Peter stated, Luke's eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he heard Peter say that, dude you pretty much broke Fury last night Sam interjected, he brought it on himself Peter replied showing no remorse of his actions, same as carnage did, as will Goblin he finished, Speaking of Carnage questioned Luke did anyone else notice that venom referred to itself as we but Carnage said I? He asked, yeah I did Sam replied that was weird. I think I figured that one out Peter said everyone else the symbiotes possessed have all been sound of mind right? Well Rafter is insane and can't process the second beings thought waves, he believed it was just him in a suit.

The guys all looked at Peter with blank stares, just a thought Peter added resuming eating his cereal, morning everybody sang M.J happily as she walked in, everybody sleep ok she cooed shooting Sam a quick glance, not greatly said Eddie, I was good laughed Luke watching Sam turn red, Peter? M.J asked, I slept fine M.J Peter replied with smile, so how long has Ava been pregnant? And how come I wasn't told, we've been friends forever Peter and you couldn't even tell me you were going to be a dad! She snapped at him, whoa, hey now I didn't find out until a few days ago when we were in japan he snapped back defensively, and even then you couldn't tell us? Demanded Sam jumping in on the argument, are you freaking kidding me! Peter growled we were a bit pretty occupied with the whole demons and twisted Koga situation! Oh right Sam replied dumbly.

Marry Jane was about to voice another opinion when the alarm rang throughout the tri-carrier, Parker assemble your team and report to the briefing room came Coulson's voice over the speakers, they're playing our song said Peter whipping out of the room, he's pretty quick isn't he Eddie laughed.

Peter entered the briefing room dressed as Spiderman, please tell me you found Goblin he asked enthusiastically, Coulson nodded he's released a video, there's no sound but the video makes his point pretty clear, _The Hob Goblin was terrorizing innocent people on the Brooklynn Bridge, the camera was shaky but stable enough to make out several bombs planted along the support columns, _he's going to blow Brooklynn bridge? Choked Nova, that's a lot of innocent lives Power-man added I mean how are we supposed to stop him save the people and defuse the bombs? We're not Spiderman replied Nova's going to rescue the people, you're going to stop the bombs and I'll take harry he finished, no way! Nova snapped last time he nearly drowned you at the bottom of the Hudson you're not taking him on alone again! I won't be alone Spiderman growled once you're done with the civilians and bombs you come and back me up he finished.

The guys took off across the city Spiderman on his spider cycle, power-man on his power bike and Nova flying overhead, web head is there even areal plan here? Or are you just making this up as you go along as usual? Asked Nova, were winging it bucket head Spiderman said, we always wing it man groaned Power-man, we're going to die today Nova sobbed sarcastically, where's the faith Spiderman pleaded, back in japan where you left your rational thinking! Nova snapped, ouch Spiderman protested but fair enough.

The guys sped up as Brooklynn Bridge came into view, Goblin was standing on the highest cross member overlooking the bridge, and people were still trapped in their cars, Nova get them out! Spiderman ordered, on it! Nova shot back flying down the street level, Power-man get those bombs and drown them! Power-man nodded and zoomed of for the columns under the bridge.

Spiderman catapulted himself from his bike and upwards to Goblins position, Harry! He roared flying directly at him, Hob Goblin turned to the source of the scream and was met by a devastating right cross from the flying Spiderman, Goblin sailed through the air ricocheting off the support cable face planting into the ground. Nice of you to show up Pete he growled pushing himself upright, I knew you couldn't resist playing the hero he snickered.

Give yourself up now Harry and maybe SHEILD will show leniency he growled his temper starting to flare, nah killing you sounds like a better plan to me Goblin retorted. Have it your way Spiderman said charging the Hob Goblin.

The two began battling it out, Spiderman throwing a barrage of punches and the odd timed round house kick, launching Goblin backwards, Goblin rose back up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, ha-ha-ha you're not pulling your punches this time Peter have I done something to upset you so badly? He mocked, oh wait by now you would have learned my new venoms name he scoffed how is Eddie? Spiderman thrusted his knee into Goblins ribs, a lot better than your father Spiderman retorted scornfully, Goblins eyes sunk into his head and a chilling scowl cracked his face, his lips began twitching in anger I'll kill you! He roared charging Spiderman the two free fell from the cross member down to the street level. They landed with an earth shaking crash Spiderman was sprawled out over the roof of a taxi, Goblin was sunk in a deep crater no less than a foot away from him, Spiderman called for his partners desperately hoping they were coming to help him soon, guys progress report he groaned in pain,

12 people saved 8 more left came Nova's response, having some trouble with these bombs Power-man panicked.

Spiderman rolled off the crushed taxi dropping to the asphalt, great nothing's going our way today he groaned standing up, you slippery bastard Goblin hissed climbing out of his crater, Spiderman felt his spirit drop you just won't stay down will you! Spiderman whined, Goblin leapt at him but missed as Spiderman jumped over him zipping up off the street and on to the support cables.

Maybe if I stay away long enough the guys can finish up and help out quicker he said out loud to himself, He took off running leading Goblin farther away from Nova and the civilians he ran as fast as could with hob goblin on his heels, What's the matter Pete to scared to fight me without your team? Goblin taunted, Spiderman whipped around as he jumped off the cable shooting his impact webs back at Goblin distracting him long enough for Spiderman to stick a web to him and pull him down towards the water. But Goblin didn't fall, instead he called his glider in to catch him, Goblin came flying back after him blades springing out from the front of his glider, not good! Spiderman gasped taking off a full swing, goblin began throwing his pumpkin bombs and blades as a means to bring Spiderman down.

**(You know what, I really hate those things)** Spiderman began launching himself into a series of acrobatic maneuvers trying to dodge the pumpkin weapons, GUYS! I could use some good news right about now! He yelled. Civilians are safe Nova said, GET OFF THE BRIDGE! Power-man screamed the one bomb had a failsafe as soon as I touched it the timer jumped down to seconds! Really not going my way today Spiderman pouted zip lining his way off the bridge, Goblin slammed into him and the two began a chaotic spin towards a vacant roof top as the bomb blew and the bridge began collapsing.

Power-man and Nova ended up scattered across the road, Power-man was covered in asphalt dust and gravel but he was still ok, Nova you alive buddy? He called over, Nova began shifting around uh I'm feeling pretty banged up but I'm ok he choked oh man dude I dented my helmet he complained feeling the concaved part of his helmet, hey where's web head and goblin? He asked as he franticly looking around the destruction, webs come in buddy Power-man called into his communicator but he got was a screen of static, webs status report! He cried, silence set in as the two exchanged worried glances, guys? guys come in came a cracking call from their communicators, dude where the hell are you? Asked Nova, Harry and crash landed somewhere in… I think its china town Spiderman said, how did he end up in china town? Asked a confused Nova, I could use some back up here guys! Their communicators screamed, we better go after him Power-man suggested.

Spiderman searched high and low for Harry with poor results, I don't think I'm lucky enough for that crash to have knocked him out he said out loud, he felt pulsing pain throbbing along the side of his body with each step the pain seemed to worsen, **( I don't know about you guys but I'm getting sick of aerial crashes)**. Come on Harry show yourself he growled leaning over the edge of the roof top to see Goblins glider broken into multiple pieces, **(chibi spidey dropped on to Spidermans shoulder, is that a good or bad sign? He asked)** "Spidey Sense" Spiderman back flipped as a giant green fist swung through the air where he was standing. Guess you're ready to go again Goblin taunted turning back to face him. Spiderman secured his footing as he readied himself for the next round.

**I really do hope everyone is still enjoying the story please keep R&R than you **


	13. Goblin's under handed trick

Chapter 13: Goblin's under handed trick

Spiderman and Goblin repeatedly exchanged blows back and forth. Goblins face was bruised and swollen, Spiderman wasn't much better his mask was torn exposing half of his face, his face was cut and bloodied.

Goblin landed a powerful uppercut sending Spiderman down to the next building, he bounced and flipped across the second building coming to a sliding stop, his suit was torn and his left web shooter damaged Spiderman was becoming discouraged about the outcome of this bout as Goblin came crashing down upon him. What's wrong Peter the Amazing Spiderman starting to feel out matched? He sneered glaring down at Spiderman, not out matched Spiderman replied in a croaky voice little bit challenged, maybe out gunned but certainly not out matched by you Harry he growled staggering back to feet.

And you say I'm arrogant Goblin scoffed turning a dial on his armours gauntlet, you are arrogant Harry, I'm just a realist Spiderman shot back, disconnecting his left web shooter from his wrist you want to keep following your psychotic father's footsteps Harry? Fine you can follow them right back into a shield cell! He said charging at Hob Goblin, the two began thrashing each other around smashing through nearby billboards, windows and walls. The collateral damage was becoming immense if this battle wasn't subsided quickly the neighbourhood would end up like Brooklynn bridge.

Goblin tossed Spiderman through the daily bugle billboard causing it to short out during one of rants about Spiderman, oh now that hurt he groaned pulling himself out of the billboard, come on back up where's the backup? He moaned jumping back on to the roof top where Hob Goblin was waiting for him, back for more Goblin laughed, I'm back to finish this Spiderman replied, both he and Goblin were beaten and tattered to the point where standing itself was a challenge.

Goblins gauntlet began beeping causing Goblin to smile looks my surprise is ready he cackled ejecting a small vile of orange liquid, recognise it? He asked with a smug smile, Spidermans heart stopped as he watched Goblin load the vile into a syringe you know something Pete I always thought the best way to beat you was to kill you but then I realised that you would die a hero so instead I'm going to turn you into a full Goblin like you did my father and watch everyone turn against you and after you've become a fallen idol to the people your so called team will have to arrest you and lock you away for the rest of your miserable life Goblin laughed menacingly.

What makes you think we'll let you! Spiderman and Goblin looked over to see Nova and Power-man floating over the building next door, finally Spiderman gasped what kept you guys? Did you stop for coffee or something? Of course not Nova said sounding offended we stopped a slice of pizza. How cute your friends arrive to save you Pete Goblin growled, at least I still have friends Harry Spiderman hissed back as Nova and Power-man landed at his side, yeah friends he can still trust to have his back Power-man said, Goblin only smiled his arrogant smile and began fiddling with his gauntlet again here come the fireworks he chuckled as his glider detonated in the alley below, the resulting explosion ruptured a gas line below the cement causing the gas to ignite and start a fire at the base of the building. Damn it! That's hot shouted Nova stepping back from the edge of the roof as the flames engulfed the alley way and began scorching the building they were standing on, Harry are you insane? Spiderman shouted

As the alley way became a wall of fire the excess heat was drawing sweat from the bystanders, Power-man get the people out of this building Spiderman ordered Nova try and snuff this fire out!.

Power-man and Nova had once again left Spiderman on his own with Goblin, interesting turn off events isn't it Goblin laughed twirling the syringe in his fingers ready to play? He taunted, Spiderman leapt at Goblin flipping over his head landing a mule kick that pushed Goblin right to the edge nearly falling into the flames. Goblin swayed back and forth on the edge unable to catch himself before nearly falling over, Spiderman saved him with a web line yanking him on to the safety of the roof, ha-ha-ha always the hero Goblin laughed standing back up stupid and noble those will be nice words to carve into your tombstone. Harry whatever I've done to wrong you so badly it drove you to this I am sorry Spiderman pleaded with sincerity, but his apology fell on deaf ears as Hob Goblin began to scowl at him, this ends tonight Peter he growled bringing the syringe up to his face one us isn't going home.

Then it won't be you! Power-man shouted as he came barging across the roof body checking Goblin back off the roof, No! Spiderman screamed shooting a web line down catching Goblin before he fell into the flames, are you crazy! We don't kill! He growled at Power-man pulling the web line back up, as the flames grew higher Nova wasn't having much success at snuffing out the inferno, Peter help me! Spiderman and Power-man looked over the edge to see Harry in his human form again his face still burned from his and Peter's last encounter holding on to the web line he was terrified as he dangled just above the growing flames, hang on Harry Spiderman called back reaching out his hand to Harry, webs are you sure you want to save him after what he's done? Asked Power-man, he'll pay for what he's done but letting him die would be the easy way out Spiderman replied, Harry took Spidermans hand and allowed Spiderman to pull him up but when Harry was only a few inches short of the ledge an evil grin crept across his face, Harry lunged himself at Spiderman thrusting his syringe into his chest, argh! Spiderman screamed dropping Harry and grabbing his chest where the syringe was stuck in him, ohhh Shit! Harry screamed as he free fell into the fire below disappearing into orange and yellow flames.

Spidey! Screamed Power-man catching his team leader, damn it he injected me Spiderman groaned in an act of desperate fear he pushed Power-man away grab Nova and get gone! He ordered before this stuff takes effe… Power-man struck Spiderman in the back of the head knocking him out, Nova had pulled away from the fire with the intent to contain it within the alley by blasting a trench into the subway tunnels, the debris sealed off the tunnels preventing the flames from spreading through the tunnel networks but deep enough for the fire to be contained.

Nova we got to take Spidey back to the tri-carrier Goblins injected him with the serum, call doc Connors and get a cure made! Power-man yelled.

When Power-man and Nova arrived back on the tri-carrier they were met by a containment team sealing the unconscious Spiderman in a containment chamber to prevent him from escaping should the Goblin serum take effect. Doc Connors came rushing into the lab with the Ava and the others following right behind him, how long since he was injected? Connors demanded turning to Luke, little over 6 minutes Luke panicked, Connors didn't stop to examine Peter's condition instead he ran to his computer and microscopes, examining a slide he placed under lens, Doc what's happening to my kid brother? Asked Eddie poking his head over Connors chair, but Connors wasn't listening as a data chart popped up on his screen, Connor's expression changed to a curious look, interesting he mumbled reading the results, Doc could you tell us something begged Sam, the Goblin serum it's base compound is an exact match to Spidermans D.N.A Connors whispered, What does that mean! Ava growled her eyes lighting up that dangerous emerald green, Connors gulped in fear easy MS Aylaa he stuttered it means there is a chance the serum may not affect him because having the same genetic compound as the serums base,…his body might be able to fight it off as if it was just like a flu virus or something Eddie finished eagerly, exactly Connors nodded I'll devise a cure as a precaution but it's up to Peter's immune system or his will power Connors added, the most the rest of you can do is hope he's strong enough to fight it off.


	14. confronting shadows

**A/N: to clarify to avoid confusion Peter is out cold and everything that takes place around him is set inside his head **

Chapter 14: confronting shadows

Everyone stared at the monitor as they watched the comatose Peter thrash around the holding cell floor almost as if he were possessed, Connors this looks like something out of the paranormal activities movies Sam said in disgust can't you just give him the cure? Connors shook his head in disappointment his body is fighting off the serum right now if I give him the cure the added dose of goblin serum could over power his immune system and force the change Connors finished.

Peter was running through midtown high, his heart racing with adrenaline and fear, he was beaten, bruised and tattered as he ducked into the detention room, I can't beat this thing alone, come on guys, where is the back up? He cried, the door to the detention began rattling and shaking as something pounded on it from the other side. Peter ran to his desk trying to activate the shield deployment chute but nothing happened the pounding upon the door was becoming more and more fierce, oh come on damn it work! He panicked slamming the desk, guys I could really use some help here! He screamed, finally the door gave way under the aggressive poundings and shot across the room crashing into the teacher's desk Parker it's play time came a cold creepy voice from the door way, Peter jumped to the ceiling and pulled off the air vent off and crawled out of the room hopping to avoid another bout with this deadly foe.

Peter crawled through the air ducts quickly and quietly as he could he had to contact his team and find somewhere safe to wait out this fight, he found an exit over the gym and dropped down to the floor, much to his surprise the gymnasium was packed full of his school mates during a school dance, Peter looked around the darkly lit room the setting was familiar, this was the last dance of the year Peter said to himself walking through the crowd. Peter you're late came a grumpy familiar voice followed by a quick tug on his arm, Ava was leading Peter into the centre of the dance floor her violet dress almost glowing from the lighting, Peter stared confounded as Ava turned and placed her hands on his shoulders, Ava there's something coming after me I need you to get the guys and change he said quickly but Ava continued to dance with him as the surrounding crowd began to follow their lead, you know Parker I'm glad you talked me into this Ava whispered I'm actually having fun she finished. Of course she can't help me he mumbled this is just a memory, wait if this is a memory then all of this is in my head, but if I'm imagining all of this how did that thing do this to me? He asked himself overlooking the wounds across his body.

Peter turned back to Ava who was beginning to lean in towards him, oh I can't believe I forgot about this Peter smiled leaning towards her, Peter was inches from Ava's lips when the gymnasium doors were ripped off the wall, only a shadow could be made out of the person entering the gym with every step it took the objects of the memory began to melt away. Ava I have to go Peter began but stopped himself when he saw Ava in a pulling motion making her way under the stage, oh yea that's right he said to himself before he began running towards the back door to the gym, he forced his way out of the door then things got really weird for Peter, what should have been midtown was queens more specifically his front yard.

Peter looked up and down the street in confusion whatever was happening he couldn't explain it, "Peter hurry up were going to be late"! He looked at a young Marry Jane standing on his front porch holding her school bag, "Peter Parker I swear if you're still in bed I am going kill you" she playfully threatened entering the house**. (So glad I'm not me up there right now i know what's coming) "**Peter Parker get out of that damn bed! Came a terrifying scream from upstairs **(yep needless to say that was the last time I slept in on Wednesday)**. Parker! Ready to face your destiny? Came that same cold voice only it was down the street, Peter whipped around to see a Goblinized version of his hero persona. Guess there's nowhere to run now he sighed staring down the Goblin Spiderman.

Smart boy cackled the Goblin Spidey, now how about you just forfeit control of this pathetic body over and I won't have brutally murder you Goblin Spidey said smugly, see now I don't like that plan Peter objected mainly because you're nothing more than a damn twisted science experiment. Oh that really hurt taunted Goblin Spidey you know what I'll make you a promise seeing as were kind of like family after I claim total control of this body I'll make the teams destruction quick and painless, you're not going to touch them because you're not taking control of my body! Peter shouted. And with that Goblin Spidey moved like lightning kicking Peter down the street bouncing off the tarmac,

Ow crap today is just not my day, He's faster and stronger than me god please let me him be dumber than me Peter prayed standing back up just in time for Goblin Spidey to land another powerful kick smashing Peter off of a parked car, oh god that hurt he groaned slightly wincing in pain **(chibi spiderman jumped on to the car roof, dude how is this painful when it's all in your head?, I swear Ava's right sometimes you are just Soooo stupid) ….(um we won't tell Ava that we admitted she was right will we?, cause she won't let us live it down)**. Goblin Spidey picked him up and threw him into the side of a house, see this why you need to unleash me, I can make you greater than any symbiote and stronger than you're useless team he hissed,

My team is not useless Peter snapped they're what make me better not some stupid monster juice he finished picking up a volks wagon Beatle and throwing it at Goblin Spidey, who easily dodged it and struck Peter down with a hammer kick, they are useless how many times have you had to save their collective asses this past month alone? He growled, with me you can be strong enough you wouldn't need them, a creepy smile slide across his lips with me you could been able to avenge uncle ben properly he taunted, Peter's temper now spiked, screw you! I avenged Uncle Ben properly Peter hissed back, have you? His killer is in jail on a 10 year sentence, in this city he would've been out in 5 back on the street taking more lives how is that justice? Goblin Spidey hissed, because Uncle Ben wouldn't approve of me being a killer Peter replied.

Well let's just ask him Goblin Spidey hissed turning towards the parker house watching the door open, Uncle Ben stepped out of the doorway, only he was different his eyes were solid black and instead of his heart warming smile was a bone chilling scowl, Uncle Ben? Peter gasped, part of him Goblin Spidey laughed as Uncle Ben approached the two, what do you think Uncle Ben are you proud of your nephew for what he's done, while your left in the cold ground Goblin Spidey asked, Uncle Ben glared at Peter, proud? He scoffed had you been a real good guy you would have been at that library, you remember don't you Peter you asked me to drop you off there so you could study for your homework? Peter nodded in shame, but you didn't go to the library did you Peter? Uncle Ben scolded him, No Peter whispered tears running down his face, no Ben repeated scornfully instead you went to try and be a wrestler, you left me waiting outside that library for half an hour Peter! Had you been honest and told me the truth I would still be alive today, I died because of you! Uncle Ben growled through gritted teeth kicking Peter back against the toppled car. I know Peter whimpered forcing himself upright, I know it's my fault you're gone and if I could change that I would but I can't, all I could do was morn loosing you and honor your memory by devoting my life to saving innocent people, Ben scoffed why don't look at some of the people you helped, Norman Osborne, you tried to help him and ended up killing him, after you mutated him, I didn't…. Peter was cut short by Ben continuing his list, your aunt May you couldn't protect her from Harry Osborn putting her in a coma rather than hunt Harry down and make him pay you ran away to Japan, I DIDN'T RUN AWAY I NEEDED TIME TO REVALUATE WHO I WAS AND I TRAINED TO BECOME BETTER! Peter shouted, you ran away Ben scoffed you abandoned your aunt and friends the way you abandoned me, as for "becoming better", let's just ask your master he snickered.

Peter staggered as he tried to balance himself when another door opened, his jaw dropped open as he watched Makotu descend from the house to the road. Like Uncle Ben his eyes were solid black and had a very grim expression, you didn't become better though did you? He sneered, Peter was taken aback by that outburst, I did become better he replied I saved your daughters, you and I both walked into the akumas cave to rescue Katana, Peter was becoming deeply troubled now, and yet you failed to stop Koga from murdering me, if you were better more aggressive Koga might have backed down from crossing you in his attempt to kill me, Peter was shaking his head trying to shake off what these Goblin induced hallucinations were saying, although in some twisted way he felt they did have points.

Meanwhile back inside the tri-carrier containment room Peter's body has stopped flailing around and become calm. Ava was still watching the monitors almost as if she was afraid to blink, the guys had gone to the training room to blow off steam and relieve some anger issues the whole situation was just overbearing they needed to hit something. Ava, M.J, aunt May and Eddie were left in the holding room, at least he's calmed down now M.J said Ava and May nodded in agreement but Eddie wasn't to convinced, yeah he's calm but it's like a calm before a storm kind of calm this may result in something bad he said in a disheartened tone.

Peter crashed through the window of a neighbour's house, slamming off the ground, Peter slowly pushed himself up expecting to see the inside of Mrs. Callahan's house but instead he was in the courtyards at Shogun Palace, **(does anyone else think this is weird shifting from place to place by passing through doors and windows?),** Peter collapsed from exhaustion, his face smacking off the marble stone he was beat and he knew it everything his Uncle and his former Master said was true, if he had told Uncle Ben the truth about his powers he wouldn't have been waiting for him that night, and perhaps if he was more assertive Koga wouldn't have stabbed him in the back then murdered Makotu. They're right I am pathetic he moaned closing his eyes in defeat.

yes you are if you believe anything that giant pickle in pajamas says came a soft voice from above him, Peter opened his eyes to see Katana standing over him, pipsqueak Peter cheered in groggy voice, Katana did not smile nor help Peter up she just looked at him with disappointed eyes, are you really just going to roll over and die? She asked prodding him with her boot because my Uncle Spidey never gave up he fought until the end and if you think for one second that giant pickle in those red and blue pajamas is better than you then maybe you've forgotten about those who believed in you she snapped. Nobody believes in me kid, hell the people I thought I was honouring blame me for their deaths Peter moaned, those who blame you are only shadows of guilt that you perceive my brother, Danny Peter gasped trying to push himself up, indeed Danny replied picking Peter up off the ground.

Your uncle could never hurt you Peter, a father can't harm his son Danny said softly, that goes for my dad to Uncle Spidey Katana chipped in, the people you see are shadows of the guilt you bring upon yourself, you blame yourself my friend that is what you're seeing Danny said.

Peter looked at Danny in amazement, I swear Danny that's the first time you ever made sense Peter laughed, Danny couldn't help but smile, yo! Don't forget us! They turned to see the rest of the team walking over to them, remember web head were still backing you said Luke with a smile, hell we couldn't get along without you Sam laughed, Ava didn't say a word at first, she just walked up to Peter and planted a kiss on him, there it was that sensation of feeling like everything was ok in the world until she broke it off, there is nobody better than you as you are she whispered so don't you dare let this infection beat you Ava ordered giving Peter a stern look understood? She asked viciously, Peter nodded looking slightly scared, we're here to help you Danny said softly pulling away to let Peter stand on his own capability.

Peter was wobbly at first quickly regained his balance, taking a deep breath he steadied himself and stood ready and waiting.

Goblin Spidey came strolling out of the palace door carrying two identical swords Peter instantly recognized as versions of his sword back in shogun, all done running bug boy? He taunted throwing Peter a sword, Peter caught the sword then looked back at his friends behind him, smiling he turned back to Goblin Spidey this my body and you're just an invasive infection he said boldly taking his stance.

You really think you have what it takes to overpower me? Laughed Goblin Spidey maniacally, Peter did something that surprised them both, he struck first while Goblin Spidey was caught up in his laugh, the sword sunk deep penetrating Goblin Spidey's stomach exiting through his back, he looked from his stomach following the blade to Peters hand fear and shock fighting for space on his face I'll be damned you threw a sucker punch he chuckled you're more Goblin than you realise boy, With that Goblin Spidey shattered like glass at the end of Peters sword.

Ahhhh! Peter screamed as he awoke in a small confined room, his body was soaked in cold sweat, breathing heavily he had to fight to catch his breath, what…the hell...was that some kind of acid trip he choked between breaths. Peter you're alright! Ava came flying through the cell door running to his side, wrapping her arms around him, but quickly retracting her embrace, ugh you're soaked she cried in disgust she slightly sniffed him oh god she moaned covering her nose you wreak of sweat and smoke go shower now because I'm not kissing you until I can tolerate your smell she ordered pointing at the doorway.

What the hell's going on? Peter asked stepping into the steaming hot water.

**Well everybody one more chapter left, thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it **

**please feel free to let me know how this compared to the original again thank you all**


	15. More Goblin then you realise

Chapter 15: "More Goblin then you realise"

Fury had called everyone into the briefing room to debrief the events that had transpired these past few days.

Peter was sleeping at his end of the table while Fury continued on with his Q and A routine, Parker, parker, PARKER! He screamed with his face turning red, Ava turned slapped Peter on his shoulder startling him awake. Ow why would you do that he grunted grabbing his now sore shoulder, nice of you to come back parker Fury said sarcastically, come back from where? Peter replied looking very confused.

As I was saying Fury continued, the civilians on board have agreed to remain silent about everything they've witnessed during their stay here, was there ever any doubt of that? Asked Luke in a "matter of fact" tone, Fury can we go now? Asked Sam, yeah, yeah get out of here Fury ordered enjoy your summer.

The shield car dropped everyone off at aunt May's house, as everybody spilled out of the car in a rush to go change, Sam where are you going? Asked Marry Jane playfully I thought you were going to help me pick out a swim suit to wear to the beach? She gave him a quick wink, Sam's face went redder than a tomato as he watched M.j strut back over to her house, I'll catch up with you guy's he said running after her. **(I don't think I'll ever get used to those two)** who's ready for surfing? Asked Luke coming back down stairs carrying a surf board, I'll join you Luke laughed aunt May grabbing her surf board from the basement and heading out the door with Luke. Guess that leaves us alone for a while Ava said with a devilish grin to Peter, I guess it does Peter replied picking Ava up by her waist and siting on the couch, the couch? Really Peter she whispered I like it she added seductively tearing Peter's shirt off, getting a little more aggressive are we? Peter chuckled pulling Ava closer to him kissing his way up her neck, Ava was fidgeting as Peter lips tickled her neck causing her to purr from arousal, Peter's hands slid up the hem of her shirt his sensitive Spider enhanced grip tore the shirt from her body with ease, whoa easy boy she giggled everything else up here is sensitive she said resuming exploring Peter's body with her hands.

Peter I forgot my OH MYGOD!, Peter and Ava split apart as aunt May came back into the house, AUNT MAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Peter shouted jumping in front of Ava to conceal her body, **(oh god how do like that my aunt walks in on me and Ava in the middle of… "Enjoying each other's features" this might actually be how people die from shock)** aunt May hid her eye's behind her hand when she caught a glimpse of what she had interrupted. Oh dear I'm so sorry kids she gasped still not looking at them but I forgot my purse she said grabbing her bag off the coffee table and scurrying outside, oh god that's embarrassing Ava moaned ducking down behind Peter, you're embarrassed? Peter mocked I just got blocked by my aunt he moaned, we to find a more private place he said, Ava wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, are you suggesting we find our own place? She cooed, the front door opened again prompting Ava to grab the blanket off the couch, are you two coming? Came voice, one minute Peter replied closing the door on her, it only takes you a minute? Sheesh Ava must get bored pretty often M.J laughed from the other side of the door.

Realising they weren't going to get any privacy Peter and Ava reluctantly changed and joined M.J and Sam on their way to the beach, that was faster than a minute M.J laughed as the two joined her and Sam in the yard. M.J I thought you were above that Peter laughed shaking his head, he's been getting a lot of on the course practice Ava said playfully causing Peter's face to redden, ok moving on he coaxed, Sam where's our taxi he asked trying to change the subject, in this city yea right Sam replied disappointedly, well then two of us can ride in style Peter laughed pressing a button on his communicator, his spider cycle came rolling out of the garage, really good idea Parker Sam mocked except the fact that once everyone sees that bike your secret identity is blown, watch this Peter smirked pressing another button instantly changing the bikes appearance to a crimson red with gold trimming paint job, tony modified my bike for me when I became an on call member he finished.

Peter and Ava sped through the city streets weaving in and out of traffic, Ava was almost laughing scared from the back of the bike as the whipping wind threw her hair all around her face, Peter how much farther she yelled when the bike came to sliding stop. We're here Peter chuckled as Ava's claws dug into to his ribs, you realise driving like that is bad for the baby she said, a quick smile shot across Peter's face have you met the kids mother I'm sure nothing that happens between now and when it's born will compare to your strict life style he laughed, Ava firmly slapped Peter on the back of the head, ow!, ok I deserved that he winced rubbing the spot where Ava slapped him, damn right you did she said.

Ava laid down on her beach towel with May and M.J, while Peter met up with Sam and Luke down at the "snack shack", don't those idiots ever stop eating Ava asked flipping through the pages in her book, are you still reading that book? Asked M.J astounded you got that book last Christmas shouldn't you be done by now? A playful smirk crossed Ava's lips as she turned to look at M.J I'm re- reading it, for scientific reasons she replied, M.J had a puzzled look in her eyes as Ava spoke then she smiled an "all knowing" smile you're reading that thing for adventures to try out yourself aren't you she whispered, Ava tried to fight back a nervous laugh as the red head prodded into her romantic life, some of them are actually really fun she said playfully.

Is that so? Asked Aunt May sternly rolling over to face the two girls, ohhh Ava groaned in shame you weren't supposed to hear that, Aunt May smiled as the two girls began turning red from embarrassment, Ava this is twice today I've caught you in an indecent manor, keep it up and i just might have to start locking you in your room she laughed playfully.

FLASH! Came a shrill scream from the snack shack, everyone on the beach turned towards the source of the scream almost in perfect synchronization the entire beach gasped in shock, puny Parker was hanging Flash Thompson upside down over the railing, Oh my god what is Peter doing Ava asked in fear.

Come on Flash say you're sorry Peter jested shaking him by his ankles, Flashes face was turning red from all the blood flowing to his head, go to hell Parker Flashed growled, now that's not nice Flash Peter replied swinging Flash around making him bounce off the break wall, damn it Parker I'm going to kill you! Flash growled holding his nose with a blood soaked hand, just apologise for what you said and I'll put you down Flash Peter said politely. Oh screw you! Flash growled have it your way Peter sighed releasing Flashes ankles dropping him into the churning water below.

Peter turned around and was confronted by Luke and Sam dude what was all that about, I mean yeah kudos for finally putting Flash in his place but what the hell? Asked Sam completely caught off guard by Peter's actions, Luke kept looking at Peter like he was trying see through him, Luke you're staring do I have something on my face? Peter joked, no dude Luke replied shaking his head, your eyes are yellow, yellow? Asked Peter confoundedly turning to the snack shack window, he jumped back in fear at the face he saw in the reflection his eyes were amber yellow Peter closed his eyes and violently shook his head hoping that what he saw was just an illusion then looking back into the window his eyes were blue again.

What the hell is going on? He asked in a worried tone, hopping you could tell us said Sam still not recovered from what he saw, Peter grabbed his basket of fries and his milk shake and made his way back to Ava.

What was all that about? Ava asked as Peter dropped down beside her handing her the milkshake, Flash was just running mouth again and this time he crossed a line Peter replied, you're forgetting the part where your eyes turned yellow! Sam hissed, yellow? Asked Ava looking at Peter should I be worried she asked hesitantly, no Peter said just the trick of the light he gave Ava a quick kiss before stealing a sip from her milkshake. Yellow, he couldn't explain what he saw his eyes were solid amber yellow, just like Harry's and Normans before they died. "_**You're more **__**goblin than you realise boy**__"_ nah it was my imagination nothing more Peter thought to himself.

Harry Osborn entered a darkly lit room looking at a TV monitor replaying his ledged death, seems Spiderman believes you too be dead master Osborn came a hissy voice from behind him, the syntho drone played its part perfectly, harry smirked at the sound of this, excellent he said Grimly turning to Doc ock now for the next stage, did you bring me the sample I requested? He asked, Doc ock handed Harry a vile of red goo indeed ock hissed, Harry looked at the vile with a smug triumphant grin you've done well Octavius so as gratitude I'll allow you to bring me Spiderman he said pouring the red ooze on ocks head. Ock screamed and screeched as the ooze consumed his body, YOU TRAITOR! He screamed, you should thank me Otto I'm promoting from freak to monster Harry laughed, hmm monster suits you better than doctor, _**monster octopus. **_

**_well everybody that's the final chapter of spidey returns to shogun hope everyone liked it _**

**_and thank you all for the great reviews and reading along I greatly appreciate it thank you again_**


End file.
